The Locket of Time
by Rurplen
Summary: Sarah Jane, Luke, Clyde and Rani embark on another adventure when a girl from Bannerman Road is captured by UNIT. But what secrets does the girl and her pendant watch have to hide. What will happen when they break into UNIT and what will UNIT do to retaliate...
1. Chapter 1: The beginning

It was a tuesday afternoon and I had just got changed out of my uniform and I was putting my tie away when there was a sharp rap on the door. I quickly shut my closet and thought it strange that there would be someone wanting to see me. My parents were away for the week and I was left at home alone. I made my way down stairs and down the hall. I pulled the oak door towards me and looked outside. There stood a group of men in black army wear and red hats lead by a tall young woman.

"erm...hello?" I said wanting to know what they were doing at my house.  
" what do you want?"

"you" said the woman. I stepped back but was sharply pulled forward by one of the men.

" let go of me!" I cried as I was dragged towards a black van...

MEANWHILE...

"Sarah Jane!" said mr smith as Sarah Jane followed by Luke ran into the attic.

"what is it Mr Smith?" said Sarah Jane

" I detect UNIT on Bannerman road"

" WHAT?" said Sarah Jane " where?"

"outside 14 bannerman road" Repiled Mr Smith

Luke rushed to the window facing number 14 and sure enough a black UNIT van was parked outside the house.

"mum they have got someone and they are dragging her into the van" said Luke as he stared upon the scene in front of him.

" Mr Smith, do you know who live at number 14 and why UNIT would take them? Said Sarah Jane as she heard Luke's description of the happenings outside 14 bannerman road.

" the Marverlon family currently inhabits the premicese of number 14 bannerman road but they are away for the week and I don't know why UNIT would want someone who lives there" said mr smith in reply to Sarah Jane's question

" but don't the Marverlons have a daughter? Rose I think." luke piped up " she's in some of my classes"

" was she at school today?" Sarah Jane asked her son

" I'm sure of it" answered Luke

" but what would UNIT want with a fifteen year old girl?" said Sarah Jane to no one in particular

" but whatever they want with her" said Luke " we have to find out" and Sarah Jane nodded...

I was strapped down to a metal table. Large metal clamps locked my arms above my head and my ankles to the end of the table.

" what do you want with me?" I said timidly

" that's enough talk" said the young woman and she nudged a man next to her and gestured towards me. He pulled out a gas mask and pressed it over my nose and mouth. Suddenly a horrible smelling gas filled my lungs and the room began to spin. The faces staring down at me became blurred and were soon engulfed in a white fog that faded into a deep sleep.

...

" ok this is a very risky thing to do" said Sarah Jane as she grabbed her coat and her handbag

" you have to do everything I say and you have to be the most careful I can't let UNIT find out about you, now luke go call Rani and Clyde, we are going to need all the help we can get."

Luke pulled out his phone and called Rani and Clyde. They were at number 13 in a flash.

" gosh you guys are quick" said Luke as Rani and Clyde burst through the front door and almost collapsed onto the rug from exhaustion. When they recovered Clyde asked

"so what's the rush, luke said it was urgent"

" UNIT have taken Rose Marverlon prisoner and we have to find out why." said Sarah Jane as she came down the stairs.

" but we have to be very careful, if she wasn't only fifteen I wouldn't be doing this, do you understand me?" said Sarah Jane as she stared at all the faces around her. When they all nodded she said " ok let's go"

I woke to the sound of a soft ticking. I looked at the table next to my head and saw my pendent watch lying on the table. It was a present that I got for my 10th birthday. It was a clean silver with leaves engraved all over it. On the front a spectacular rose which is kind of symbolic since my name is Rose. I stared at it and wondered why it was here. I'm pretty sure I took it off I thought to myself. For fifteen minutes I tried unsuccessfully to get off the bed so I just lay there hoping I would be released soon.

Suddenly there were soft voices outside the door then the keyhole glowed red and the metal door swung open to reveal...

...

" ok everybody we're here" said Sarah Jane as she parked the car and climbed out. The three teenages got out of the car after her and followed her up to the entrance.

" how do you know we have got the right base?" luke asked his mum as he stared up at the big black building

" I got Mr Smith to track the van" she said as she pulled out her phone and showed them the path they had taken.

" ok then let's break in to UNIT"

Once the group had made it inside Rani suggested that they split up.

" well ok" said Sarah Jane then she turned to Clyde " I am trusting you to make sure UNIT doesn't find out about Luke. Please protect him oh and... " she trailed off before rumaging around in her handbag. And she pulled out a second sonic lipstick and handed it to luke.

" this may come in handy"

After that, the group spilt.

" ok Luke which way now?" asked Clyde 15 minutes after they had left Sarah Jane and Rani.

" I don't know my instincts say right" said Luke as her peered along each corridor.

" we'll my instincts tell me to go up, so I think we'll trust yours for the time being" said clyde as he lead the way along the right hand path.

They walked for several minutes until they reached a black metal door.

"let's look in here" whispered Luke

" good idea Lukey boy" Clyde whispered back.

Luke pulled out the sonic lipstick and pointed it at the locked door. There was a series of clicks and Luke and Clyde heaved the door open.

As the door swung and rested against the wall I saw two boys standing in the doorway. One of them was tall, skinny with pale skin, blue eyes and casually messy brown hair ( and was, i will admit, incredibly hot). The other had chocolate brown skin and matching eyes. He had short black hair and a small grin on his face, but I wasn't an evil grin like the soldiers it was friendly.

" Rose?" questioned the pale skinned boy...


	2. Chapter 2: What's with the watch

**Well i am now officially the happiest person alive. Im serious. I write my first chapter one night then when i wake up i already have two reviews and they are good ones too. And for this chapter and the one before it and for future chapters to come i just want to say that i do not own the Sarah Jane Adventures or any of their characters (except for ones i add in myself). Thank you for your positive feedback and i will have chapter 3 out very soon :).**

"how do you know my name?" I asked not answering his question.

" we'll you're in my biology class" he said

" wait I remember you, Luke wasn't it and...erm" I said before looking at the dark skinned boy " ah Clyde"

Clyde nodded as he shut the door.

"what are you doing here?" I asked Luke as her began to release my wrists

" we came looking for you to ask you why UNIT took you here" said Luke. He had finished untying me and I sat up and grabbed my watch then without hesitation I strung it around my neck.

"ooo what's that?" said Clyde in a that voice that pretty much says " Oooo SHINEY"

" a watch..." I said slowly as I opened it up to show him.

" ah well I knew that, just asking the question on Luke's behalf"

" we'll actually" said luke " I already knew that before you asked"

" erm guys" I said " shouldnt we be getting out of here"

" yes good point Rose" said Clyde " Luke has gotta be kept out of UNIT's clutches"

So we all ran out of the room and down the corridor. When we were halfway to where ever we were going we bumped into a dark skinned girl with straight black hair and a short woman with shoulder length auburn colored hair.

" about time" said Sarah Jane " I think UNIT know we are here and oh" she said looking at the girl accompianing Luke and Clyde " you must be Rose, I'm Sarah Jane smith and this is Rani Chandra"

" hello" I said with a smile

" thank you very much for rescuing me" I said with another dazzling smile wanting to make a good impression on my rescuers.

" well you can thank us later cause we may need to rescue you again" Clyde said. I followed his outstretched finger to see another group of armed men coming for us.

" go "said Sarah Jane.

" but mum" pleaded luke

" come on get away, hide or something" she whispered at us

The four of us bolted away and I couldn't help notice Luke take a worried glance over his shoulder.

We found a large store cupboard that we decided to hide in. It had a black stained wooden door and a silver door knob that shone brightly in the LED lighting. Luke waited for us all to get in before pulling the door closed behind us. He pulled out a tube of lipstick which, admitably was a pretty weird thing to do, and then he pulled the cap off and somehow locked the door that didn't even have a lock.

" ok how the hell did you do that?" I asked

" erm well it's a bit hard to explain" replied Luke"

" I'm listening" i said expectantly

" well..." said Luke looking at Clyde and rani expectantly

" I spose we kind of have to tell you now" said clyde. Rani nodded in agreement.

"well we erm save the world"

"yeah right" i said

"its true" said Luke almost pleading with me

"save the world from what?..."

"aliens" clyde blurted out

"ok you guys are serious weirdos" i giggled as i said it.

"but you don't look like liars to me

Clyde and Rani let out huge sighs of relief which just made me giggle more until we heard voices from outside the cupboard door.

"oh great" said Luke "mum is not going to be happy with us"

"why" i replied

But luke never got to answer my question because the door burst open knocking Rani to the floor...


	3. Chapter 3: I'm a what?

**Ok so here is my next ****chapter. I hope you like it and don't think it is too clichéd cause I have read some stories where this kind of part is the main part but I can assure you that this is only the beginning, so anyway on with the story...**

Luke pulled rani to her feet as the UNIT soldiers swarmed into the cupboard forming a circle of aimed guns around the four teenagers

"What are we going to do?" whispered Rani into Luke's ear

"I don't know yet" replied Luke while scanning the circle of soldiers

Suddenly four of the soldiers lurched out and pulled Rose's, Luke's, Clyde's and Rani's hands behind their backs.

"Ow" said Rose

"Let go of me" shouted Rani and Clyde at the same time.

But none of them were released. Instead they were dragged, kicking and protesting, out of the store cupboard. When they reached the holding cells Rose was lead away.

"hey" cried Luke from inside the cage " where are you taking her?"

" to the examination room" said the guard holding Rose.

" but why?" piped up Rani

" she's human just like the rest of us, isn't she?" said Clyde

" that's not what our tests have shown but something is concealing her full properties"

" hey I'm not a stupid mineral with properties, I'm a human ok? Nothing special just a human like the rest of us" i said loudly, almost shouting.

For some reason Luke looked at me weirdly but when he saw me staring he looked back up at the guard.

" just let her and the rest of us go" pleaded Rani.

But the soldiers just laughed until there was a soft beeping and one of them pressed a button on their earpiece to receive an incoming call.

" oh ho" he said " it seems that there is another freak here "

I really didn't like his use of freak. I'm not a freak not really, I mean I don't even know why I'm here let alone why they would even call me a freak.

" so Luke how old are you? " said one of the UNIT soldier who had called him a freak.

Luke's eyes grew wide and an expression of shock plastered itself to his face and the same expression was mirrored on Clyde and Rani's faces as well. He backed up against the wall and stared.

" because you aren't as old as you look are you." he continued. He seemed to be trying to provoke Luke to give up whatever he was.

" leave him alone" Clyde said as he stepped in front of Luke.

"not a chance" said the guard as he smiled

" get the boy too" he said to his fellow soldiers.

And then both of the other UNIT soldiers pushed their way past Clyde and Rani and grabbed Luke. They dragged him from the others and accompanied my captor as we made our was back the way we came.

Again i was strapped down to a metal bed and so was Luke. He and I exchanged glaces as a man and a woman in white dress came through the door. They pulled on gloves and adjusted their masks so they covered their nose and mouth. They rolled over big machines and adjusted them to fit over us. But before they could even flick the activation switch the was a sudden breeze and papers flew in all directions. Then a strange whooshing noise filled the room as a small blue box materialized next to Luke's metal table. The door opened and a skinny man in a brown pinstripe suit, red converse and with dark spikey hair stepped out and grinned when he saw Luke.

" hello there Lukey, how's it going".

He said it as if he had just met him in a supermarket not as if he was lying strapped to a metal bed with UNIT scientists staring at them, awestruck.

" and you must be Rose" he said now glancing over at me.

" h..how?" I questioned

" he just knows Rose , he just knows" said Luke as if that explained everything.

"well lets get you and your friends out of here" said the man, turning back to Luke.

He then pulled out a small silver rod thing with a blue end and pointed it at the restraints holding us down. There was a buzzing kind of noise and the cuff burst open leaving the scientist looking very scared. he ushered up into the "police box" and closed the door behind us. As i stood in the room i felt kind of dizzy.

"its bigger on the inside" i said now starting to feel a little light headed

Luke and the man exchanged looks of "I knew she was gonna say that" and then turned back to face me.

I started to collapse but Luke rushed over and caught me before I completely passed out.

When I there were three smiling faces staring down at me. Luke, Rani and Clyde helped me up and i sat facing them. I could tell that they had just been running from the soldiers because their chests were rising and falling more rapidly than usual. Just then there was a an outburst from the man.

"off we go, allons-y" he said as he ran round and round the large glowing centre of the room that was too big to fit inside the box.

When he had set the box to do whatever it was supposed to do, he came over to sit in between Luke and Clyde.

"who are you?' i managed to get out.

"im the doctor" he replied.

"how did you know my name?" I continued to question him.

"Well, Luke said didn't he?" he said with a smile "I know everything"

"he does" said Clyde nodding in agreement and then Rani burst out laughing.

Suddenly the glowing console thing let out a long series of loud beeps.

"oh" said the Doctor, jumping up from his seat. "now lets see what you are, Rose Marverlon"

"What I am..?" I said puzzled and with a bit of shock chucked into it which was a very odd feeling indeed.

"now, planet of origin is..." but then he trailed off.

I was starting to hyperventilate but Rani put a comforting arm around me.

"but..but I'm human, aren't I" i said my eyes widening.

I felt like crying or... well I didn't know what to do.

Suddenly the Doctor continued.

"Planet of Origin is...but thats not possible"

"what is it?" I moaned.

I didn't want to be more different than i already was. I wanted to be normal like Rani and Clyde and Luke ( or as normal as you can get when you fight aliens). Well maybe not luke because the UNIT soldier had been pretty sure that Luke was different. Oh well it didn't matter, I was different and that was that.

"but thats impossible" he said again as Sarah Jane walked over to see what the fuss was about.

As they sorted whatever it was out, Luke came over and put another comforting arm around me. The he said

"I'm not completely human"

"but i'm apparently an alien" I said as Clyde came and sat in front of us.

" well i was...made by aliens" he said.

He looked as though he didn't like talking about it much but he continued.

" these aliens called the Bane made me so that they could take over the world"

"how?" i questioned, looking up into his wide blue, perfect eyes.

"they made a drink called Bubbleshock"

"i remember that stuff, it was ok but i wasn't obsessed with it but then i was sitting with my friends and drinking it and then i woke up half a mile away near the factory."

" well there was 2% of the population that couldn't stand it so they made me so that i could tell them what it needed to have everybody drinking it"

I looked at him and smiled.

"thanks" I said and I got up to see how the Doctor and Sarah Jane were getting on with my analysis.

"ok" said the Doctor "are you ready?" and i nodded.

"Your planet of origin is...

**Ooooooo, cliffhanger well it ****isn't much of a cliffhanger as the gang aren't in any life threatening danger but still... anyway I will have chapter 4 posted up as soon as i can but i have heaps of assignments (well actually only two, but still they are important) so anyway hope you enjoyed chapter 3.**


	4. Chapter 4: Overwhelmed

"...Roleadon".

I looked at the screen and saw an average sized planet, similar to earth except instead of blue water, the water on Roleadon was purple.

" But I can't come from there" I tried to reason. " I'm human, I think..."

Sarah Jane came over and hugged me as a single tear drop slipped from my eye.

" Look at it this way Rose" said Sarah Jane in a failed attempt to try to comfort me. " You're special"

" yeah" I mumbled " I'm a freak" suddenly agreeing with the UNIT officer.

" stop it" exclaimed Clyde. " I think it would be awesome to be an alien, I mean I even get jealous of Luke here. "

" Rose, I know it's a lot to take in but to you and them I'm an alien" said the Doctor with a cheery smile.

" well, what sort of alien am I?" I wondered aloud.

" you are a..." said the Doctor as he pressed various buttons on his console thing. " a Jiparta" he finished with a press of a button.

" but she looks human" said Rani as he gave me the once over.

" well don't I look human" the Doctor said, pointing at himself.

" some aliens look similar" remarked Luke " and obviously Rose is one of the ones that looks human"

" but then how am I different to a human" I said and then added when Clyde opened his mouth " apart from being from another planet."

" Well..." said the Doctor as he began to pace " you're species have some abilities that some other races have, but not humans."

" like...what?" I questioned.

" Like the ability to see the history of a place, for example if you went into a shop and looked at the door you could see everybody who had walked through that door or on that piece of land... Ever." said the doctor.

"And..." added Luke. " You could sort of filter through the events, like a search bar on a computer, you could select a time or a particular person or any other thing about that place."

" very good". The doctor stood and nodded at Luke, impressed.

" but then what happens... To me?" I asked Sarah Jane.

She stepped up beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. " we aren't going to send you away, if that's what you were thinking. "

" thats partly what I was thinking but also are my parents my real parents?"

" Doctor?" replied Sarah Jane looking across at him.

"Rose, your parents are dead."

I looked up and my eyes brimmed with tears.

" they died a long long time ago just after the last great time war. Because they could... Read the past a lot of the adults on your planet were taken by the shadow procolimation to the place where the time war was located. As they looked upon the events of the time war the time lock, keeping the time lords alive but trapped, opened up and sucked in your parents and practically all of the adults from your planet into it. But this caused a lot of pressure that was released, once everyone was sucked inside the time lock, in the form of an explosion that caused all your whole plant to fall into the time vortex and somehow end up here in the present day or somewhere I the near past. However the force of the explosion and the shock of going through the time vortex caused your brains to erase all of your memories until up to when you landed on earth because that amount of shock and knowledge would have killed you do your clever little brains erased it all and added you to the timeline of wherevver you landed. So in your case, you were probably very young so when you landed you had parents, a birthday and a whole life ahead of you. Your brain did something wonderful that some humans wish that their could do. You gave yourself a new life here and I'm very sorry but your parents and your planet and all those memories are lost along with Galifrey and all the time lord, well apart from me of coarse. "

I sat there stunned and wondered how I had managed to retain all of that information without exploding.  
Then a single tear left my eye with a shimmering trail left behind as the only visible record of my sadness when the tear splashed onto the floor.  
I looked up and saw everybody staring at me.

" what?" I mumbled sadly.

" are you ok?" saud Luke fondly.

I smiled and replied " I'll be ok"

The doctor seemed to almost perk up at my ability to let go so quickly and he said " well better get you home" and then he smiled.

We reached Sarah Jane's house within seconds and in what felt like no time at all we were thanking and waving goodbye to the doctor as his miraculous machine hummed its way out of the attic.

" what will happen if UNIT come looking for me again" I asked the group as the final sounds of the TARDIS faded away.

" you can sleep here until your parents get back." answered Luke with a hopeful look at Sarah Jane who promptly nodded.

" yes yes, that was too risky today and seeing as it is our duty to help aliens if they are friendly I see that it is only fair that you get to stay. "

I grinned "thanks Sarah Jane" and I walked down stairs with Luke, Clyde and Rani to my house to get some clothes and other necessities.

Luke and Clyde "guarded" the door while Rani and I packed a small suitcase with clothes, shoes and toiletries. After about half an hour, a bored looking Clyde came up to tell us to hurry up. Rani and I giggled at the site of him and eventually we were all in hysterics about nothing until Luke came up and said that we really had to go.

It was about 5:30pm when Rani and Clyde returned to their homes and I was left with Sarah Jane and Luke. I had unpacked some of my stuff and then went to have a shower. It felt good to clean myself after a whole day of running a shower was just what I needed.

I dried myself and got into my soft, cotton pyjamas and then walked downstairs to have a light dinner.

It was a very pleasant dinner and after it i went and brushed my teeth and got into the bed in Sarah Jane's spare room. I picked up a book from beside the bed and began to engage myself into the wonderful world of fantasy.

There was a soft tap on the door and i looked up to see Sarah Jane standing in the doorway. She came over and sat on the end of the bed.

" Are you ok?" she asked softly.

I nodded in answer and then we both smiled.

"ok then" she continued "goodnight"

"goodnight" i replied and then Sarah Jane left me to my book.

After about half an hour of reading I put the book down and lowered my head onto the soft, comforting pillow. I closed my eyes and drifted into a peaceful sleep...


	5. Chapter 5: Dream projector

**Ok I have been having some comments about my grammar and I know it makes it hard to read but I just don't like going back to check. I write the chapters on my iPod so the typing is hard but when my iPod learns that "the" is not spelt Y-E then I think my grammar will be a little better. For this chapter I will try to go back and check but I'm really lazy :). Ok here is chapter 5...**

_There were blotchy images racing round my mind. A silver space ship, a a colossal green and red bubble and a group of people screaming as the bubble popped, letting loose an explosion almost as big as the big bang..._

I woke up sweating and breathing heavily. I shot up let out deep breaths. I didn't know where I was... Then i remembered that I was across the road at number 13. I looked around Sarah Jane's spare room and came face to face with Luke. I let out a small shriek and clutched my chest.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him as i recovered from my shock.

"You were whimpering in your sleep" he replied in a matter of fact kind of way.

"And you felt the need to watch me while I slept"

"I was just checking..." but he trailed off as he saw my shocked and frightened expression. "Are you ok?" he asked with big innocent eyes and a worried face.

"no I'm not, this whole me being an alien isn't fitting inside my head. I...I had a dream about when my parents and the other Jiparta got trapped in the..the time lock from the time war thing. It...it..." I trailed off as Luke put his arm around me and a tear slid down my face and fell onto my pajamas.

" it's ok" Luke whispered in a comforting voice. Then he said " do you think you'll be able able to get back to sleep?"

I shook my head. " I can't. Too afraid..." I stammered.

" shhhh" soothed Luke. " it'll be ok"

Luke say with me until I dozed off...

I woke tucked up in the spare bed. My wavey browny red locks resting on the pillow around my head like a halo. I groaned as I lifted my head and looked around the room. My head ached from little sleep and the rest of my body felt like jelly. I sat up and swung my legs off the bed. My dressing gown was on the floor hanging half out of my bag. I pulled it on and slowly made my was out of Sarah Jane's spare room.

"morning Rose" Cheered Sarah Jane " did you sleep ok?" she said as she saw my face.

I was too tired to lie so in the end I managed to say " no, had a..bad dream".

" we'll come over here and have some breakfast." She smiled.

" morning" Luke yawned. He glaces at me " oh hi Rose" he yawned again. I rolled my eyes. Boys in the morning are seriously annoying and yet extremely hot. I grinned at him finally finding that my sad and lonely mood was passing.

A few hours later after breakfast and a long bathroom hog ( I hadpark circles under my eyes, what can I say although there was no school cause of some strike it still had to be fixed) sarah Jane, Rani, Clyde, Luke and me were sitting in the attic talking about nothing in particular when suddenly Mr Smith's screen lit up and an alarm began.

" what is it Mr Smith?" shouted Sarah Jane over the super computer's alarm.

" Hostile alien device activation detected" he replied.

" contain it imediatly"

A blue shimmering tube materialized around me.

"what the hell?" I shouted over the alarm.

" I knew it" Clyde said, pointing at me " I never trusted you"

" what the, I swear I didn't do anything...I" but I trailed off as Luke said

" Look" and he pointed at my chest " it's not her it's her watch" and he was right. From underneath my shirt the watch was glowing a brilliant golden colour. My eyes widened as I pulled the watch by its chain out froI under my top. The Rose was the main cause of the glow. It shone out much brighter than the rest of the pendant.

"oh" said Clyde looking a little ashamed " sorry"

" Its ok I guess, I mean I don't blame you. I would have thought it was me too."

Rani giggled a little at Clyde's mistake which only achieved a glare from him.

" erm, mum shouldn't we let Rose out of the containment vortex, it's not her its the necklace" said Luke although Sarah Jane seemed deep in thought.

" what Luke, oh right sorry way off anyway I don't think we should, that necklace may erm do something."

" brilliant" I moaned and I kicked the vortex causing the walls to ripple"

" Hey Sarah Jane" said Clyde " shouldn't the vortex disarmed any weapons in there" it seemed a bit obvious that Clyde was trying to make up for his early accusation.

" I don't think it is a weapon though" said Sarah Jane in reply to Clydes question. " I don't think it is any piece of technology that we have encountered before. "

" Rose can you open the watch?" asked Luke.

" I'll try" and I pulled apart the sides of the watch to reveal a shimmering sheet of light projected by the watch. It showed a silver space ship speeding through space. The craft landed on a floating piece of rock that was jutting out from a huge rippling wall of energy. A very large group of people descended followed by a smaller group of people with white skin, white hair and red eyes.

I knew what was going to happen so I closed my eyes until the light faded and the pictures of my parents dying were gone...

**Ok ao hoped you liked chapter 5 and chapter 6 will be on its way very soon so please review and feel free to give me any ideas cause I'm sufferimg from mild writers block. Enjoy**


	6. Chapter 6: Home invasion

so that's why you had that dream" said Luke in a state of sudden realization " it was a signal from your watch"

Rani saw me standing there in horror and she came over to me standing in the containment vortex.

"are you ok?" she whispered. A lot of people seemed to be asking me that question so I have her the answer I gave everyone else and I nodded my head.

" I think you're innocent but just to be on the safe side we have to keep you and the locket in here until we know for sure that that thing is safe." she replied.

" Mr Smith?" said Sarah Jane.

" yes Sarah Jane?" he answered.

" scan the contents of the containment vortex"

A warm tingling sensation flowed down from my head and continued down and then bac up again. As the scan rose over my torso I saw it as a blue disc like the containment vortex rising up and spanning from the centre of the vortex right to the edges. It went up and down several more times and then it melted into the ceiling.

" Sarah Jane?" said Mr Smith.

" Yes?".

" my scan results are in and nothing inside the containment vortex it dangerous."

" are you sure?" said Rani " you have got some things wrong before.

" I'm sure Rani" he replied, a little miffed.

"Then can we let her out?" asked Clyde who had finally regained his usual 'Clyde' tone of voice after his mistake.

" I am sure it is safe Sarah Jane" put in Mr Smith and the Luke added

" I think Mr Smith is right, please let her out".

I stood there smiling inside to see my new friends helping my case.

After what seemed like hours of Sarah Jane lost in thought she finally nodded and said

" ok, Mr Smith deactivate containment vortex but warn me of anything dangerous."

There was a short 'zwerp' noise and the containment vortex fizzled out. I looked around at everyone and they all stood there staring back as if I was visibly different. I flopped back down on the couch and sighed. When would they get it that it is exceptionally hard being me. Living 15 years not knowing what I was... And then it struck me

"why wasn't I taken to UNIT earlier?" I blurted out and everyone continued to stare.

" I mean I have been to the doctor before. Why didn't UNIT burst into my house after I had my appendix out. Doctors have taken x-rays of me before why hasn't this happened sooner?"

" I think I can help with that Rose" said Mr smith " can you put the watch on my scanner please."

" sure" I replied and I walked over to the super computer, placing my pendant watch onto his scanner. A humming noise emitted from Mr Smith and finally he spoke.

" my result have concluded that this watch was from your home planet Rose. It is a perception filter. It conceals your differences from other species. It has been connected to you since you landed here when you were if it had landed at thebottom of the ocean it would still protect you from people like those from UNIT"

" wow" was all I managed to let out as I took in all that Mr Smith had said.

" I'm just going to get a drink" I said quietly after I had processed Mr Smith's analysis. They all nodded and I walked downstairs. I needed some time alone and also I was actually quite thirsty.

I walked over to the bench and reached up to get a glass from the shelf. I pulled open the fridge door and grabbed a bottle filled with icy water. I was about to take a sip when I heard a creak of a floorboard. I froze and , after placing my drink down softly, I crept over to the source of the noise. My heart thumped from behind my chest as I drew nearer to whatever was over there and then I had a thought; whoever? I turned a corner into the living room and saw something that made me take a step back...

...

" I wonder what's taking her so long" Clyde said after Rose had been gone for 10 minutes.

" I'll go check" said Luke as he made for the attic door. he receieved some strange looks do he added " just to make sure she is alright" do he headed doenstairs to find an empty kitchen with a full glass of water on the benchtop. He felt surprised. If she had lied to get out by herself ad think the why fill up a glass. Luke's head suddenly span around as there was muffled screech from the living room.

...

There sitting on the couch, giving me the onceover, was the woman who had taken me to UNIT yesterday with a soldier sitting either side of her. A hand , out of nowhere, clamped itself over my mouth before I could scream. A figure burst into the room and to my horror I saw it was Luke. Great I thought just what was needed but apparently it was exactly what UNIT needed as another soldier lunged out at Luke. he dodged the outstretched hands and shouted " HELP!"

Two seconds after he had shouted the rest of the gang bolted down the stairs, indicated by loud footsteps. Rani, Clyde and Sarah Jane appeared in the doorway.

" Let her go" Sarah Jane boomed. " And leave him" alone she added.

The soldier holding continued to keep a firm grip on me until I pulled one of my hands free and punched him in the face. Blood dribbled from his nose as he collapsed. The two other UNIT men leapt over Sarah Jane's couch and slammed me against the wall. I groaned as the pinned me there looking around the room for someone to help me.

Clyde ran over to me and kicked one of the men in the leg causing him to trip and slam his head on the floor as he fell. The other one let go of me and instead headed for Clyde so I grabbed a nearby lamp and smashed over his head. He fell on top of his friend and as I turned i saw the woman leaping out of the window...

**Ok so I hoped you liked chapter 6. Had a hard time writing the middle part cause I really wanted to get to this part. Oh well I finished it and I hope you didn't find too many errors. I'll try to update soon. Ciao. **


	7. Chapter 7: Crush and burn

**Been a bit sad as no one had been reviewing my work but I write for the fun of it and no so much the reviews ( although they are still greatly apreciated. My case of writers block hasn't improved so feel free to give me any ideas about what should happen next. Ok here's chapter 7. And by the way I have gone back and edited all of the chapters do hopefully there are no errors. **

I was a bit nervous returning to school on Thursday. As Rani, Clyde and Luke accompanied me through the gate I felt scared that I looked different to everyone else. Of cource I looked the same but I felt a storage sensation over me as the school day progressed, like I was being...Watched.

It was only until lunch that everything was normal. I had left Luke, Rani and Clyde to buy my lunch but I saw a very strange shadow round a school block. I was about to dismiss it as an ordinary tree until the shadow shrunk and changed shape completely. I made sure no one was watching before I sprinted off in search of what ever made the shadow.

I turned the corner and to my surprise I saw nothing. I looked down at the ground to see only my own shadow. I was about to walk round behind the building but suddenly there was a voice behind me. I jumped as I heard a boys voice. As I spun round I saw it was a boy from my English class.

" Are you alright?" he said again.

" what? Oh sorry yeah I'm fine." I replied, still a little shaken up from this boy creeping up on me.

The boy was tall, actually very tall. He had dusty blond hair and green grey eyes. He had a sort of smile on his face, if you could call it a smile, and though dull, his eyes seemed to glint like a jewel.

He tilted hiS head slightly, as if he recognised me and his smile widened slightly at the corners. He took step towards me and I countered it by taking a step back. Eventually I felt my heel make contact with the wall and I felt cold stone at my back...

"where is she?" Clyde said. " it doesn't take that long to get lunch"

" I'll find her" Luke volunteered.

Rani and Clyde raised their eyebrows.

" You like her don't you?" said Clyde and Rani slapped him playfully.

" I don't." he mumbled sheepishly.

" we'll I don't blame you, she is hot" Clyde whispered.

" it wouldn't work anyway" Luke replied sadly.

" just cause she's alien doesn't Mean she deserves to be alone." Rani said sweetly more to Luke than Clyde.

"Well I better go find her then" Luke answered, wanting more than ever to get out of the conversation while rani and Clyde exchanged secret smiles.

Luke walked off leaving Rani and Clyde to gloat about Luke's new crush. Luke made his way over to the canteen to see Rose absent from the line. Luke used his height to look throughout the whole cafeteria but no Rose. He saw something move out of the corner of his eye and span around. He looked out the nearby window and saw shadows moving from behind a building.

The boy leant in and put his face close to mine. I pressed my head into the wall and stared deep into his eyes. Then he said something that made my blood run cold, something that, for someone like me, are the five most dreaded words coming from a stranger.

"I know what you are" he whispered and I stood there dumbstruck. He placed his hands next to my shoulders and kept me on the wall with a look. With one of his hand he quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out a tiny syringe filled with a clear liquid. My eyes widened as he brought it up to my arm and positioned it about to stab it in when

"oi, leave her alone" was heard from the direction of the cafeteria. Both the boy and I looked across to see Luke standing defiantly in the gap between buildings. The boy paniced and jabbed my sharply with the syringe. I gasped as the gloop seeped into me and with that the boy fled.

Luke rushed over to me and grabbed me as I fell. My head felt strange, like it was swelling. I heard something babble out of my mouth but somehow I didn't understand the language. Luke shook me but I continued to feel weird.

" oh dear" Luke whispered to himself. " Rose?"

"what happened" Rose moaned " wait actually I'm ok" she then replied in a matter of fact way. She giggled in a girly way and finally fainted.

" Brilliant" Luke mumbled sarcastically. He pulled out his phone and rang Clyde. He explained what happened and then asked if he and Rani could help him with Rose. Just as he stood up with Rose in his arms the bell went off.

" Fantastic" he said as Rani and Clyde bolted round the corner.

" Woah, who knocked her out" Said Clyde as he looked down at Rose.

" actually she fainted but that's beside the point, we need help" replied Luke.

Then the three grinned and then said together "we need Sarah Jane"...

**Ok thanks for reading. The next chapter may not be up for a while as I'm going to America. But I'm taking my iPod ad the places we are staying at have wifi so I'll try to update but either way I'll do lots of writing as this is my only fanfic. Hope you enjoyed chapter 7 and please please please with pineapple on top review and give me ideas as I'm becoming a little depressed but oh well. bye :)**


	8. Chapter 8: Tracker

Rani pulled out her phone while Luke and Clyde dealt with Rose who was now muttering incoherent words under her breath. Rani called Sarah Jane and told her about what had happened. Sarah Jane said she would be there as soon as possible.

Before Sarah Jane left for Park Vale Comprehensive, she had Mr Smith forge a note saying that she was the guardian of Rose while her parents were away. When she pulled up outside her son's school she pulled out her phone and texted Luke to tell her that she had arrived.

Sarah Jane burst into the sick bay a few minutes after Luke had recieved the text. Luke, Rani and Clyde were all sitting round a bed with Rose laying on top of it. Sarah Jane handed the nurse the note and Luke helped her take Rose to the car.

"Do you want any help with Rose?" Luke offered.

" You have school" Sarah Jane smiled " off you go, I'll see you at home soon. Bye." she waved at Luke as she got into her car and drove away.

Sarah Jane collapsed onto one of the couches in the attic. She had had to carry Rose all the way up the stairs. Sarah jane thought it safer that Rose was kept in the attic until she recovered from whatever that boy had injected into her.

"Mr Smith, I need you" and with Sarah Jane's words her alien super computer emerged from the wall and said

" Hello Sarah Jane, what do you need?"

" Mr Smith, can you scan Rose. A boy at her school injected her with something and it did something to her."

" Of course, Sarah Jane" said Mr Smith smoothly. He shot out a beam of light and ran it over Rose's limp body, lying on a sofa.

" do you have the syringe that the substance was in, Sarah Jane?"

"What? Oh yes I've got it, Luke gave it to me before I left." she replied as she placed it onto Mr Smith's scanner.

"Sarah Jane, am I right in thinking that there is something bothering you?"

She nodded before saying "Before Luke confronted the boy, he overheard what he was saying to Rose"

"which was?" Mr Smith pressed.

"He said 'I know what you are'"

"I see" said Mr Smith.

"If someone knows about Rose, does that mean that UNIT still after her?"

"It is highly plausible and unfortunately that puts Rose here in a lot of danger"

Suddenly there was a scream from behind Sarah Jane. She span around and saw Rose writhing on the couch. Instantly Sarah Jane got down on her knees and stroked Rose's head. She whispered

"it's ok, everything is going to be ok" over and over again but Rose was still in a trance like state from the boy's syringe.

10 minutes later Mr Smith burst out "Analysis Complete".

"Oh, I almost forgot about that. What did the boy inject into her."

"From my results, I conclude that the substance in Rose is a drug not of this world. The syringe, however, has enough drug in it for me to extrapolate and make an antidote. It should be ready in about half an hour."

"What will happen to Rose if the drug is left in her?" asked Sarah Jane as she opened up the syringe and put it inside a chamber inside Mr Smith.

"Rose will become a tracking device and, from monitoring UNIT activity, I would say that UNIT is behind this and would be receiving the signal from Rose at about midnight tomorrow night. Until then Rose will fade in and out of consciousness."

"Well then you had better get on with that antidote, Mr Smith"

There was murmuring from downstairs and the front door closed.

"hey mum" said Luke.

"Hi Sarah Jane" said Rani and Clyde together.

"I'm up here" said Sarah Jane.

"How's Rose?" Clyde said as he walked through the door followed by Rani and Luke.

"She has an alien drug in her. " replied Sarah Jane.

"Is she going to be ok?" asked Luke.

"I'm having Mr Smith make up an antidote it should take him about half an hour."

While Sarah Jane, Luke, RanI and Clyde were waiting for Mr Smith to finish the antidote, they kept themselves busy by helping a lost alien who had crashed in a park near Bannerman Road while Rani stayed behind with Rose. Sarah Jane asked Rani to call her if Rose got any worse.

"Oh, Mr Smith?"

"Yes Sarah Jane?"

"Put a containment Vortex around Rose to protect her."

"Of course"

"thanks"

As Sarah Jane was waving goodbye to the alien with the boys, her phone began to ring.

"Oh no" she murmered under her breath. She pulled out her phone and saw displayed on its screen 'Unknown Number'. Sarah Jane pressed the accept call button and put the phone to her ear.

A woman's voice said "Give us Rose Marverlon or you may find that Rani Chandra doesn't see you or her family ever again. You have one week til Rani doesn't ever leave our clutches. Goodbye. "

**Sorry this chapter was so short, but I thought this was a good place to end it. Right now I'm in America so the wifi is a bit slow but is will surfice until I leave. I hope you enjoyed chapter! Please R&R. Thanks for reading. Until next time. Bye. **


	9. Chapter 9: Lovestruck bull

Sarah Jane was frozen with shock. She looked up and saw Luke and Clyde still aimlessly waving at the sky. They realised that the alien was gone so they turned around and saw Sarah Jane looking worried.

"What's wrong mum?" Luke asked, starting to get worried himself. "Did UNIT get Rose?"

"No, but they got Rani, and we have one week to hand over Rose before they never let her go." and with that Sarah Jane burst into tears.

Luke put a comforting arm around her shoulders and then said " don't worry, we'll think of something."

When Sarah Jane had calmed down she decided to call the Brig. His phone rang twice before a woman answered.

"Sarah Jane Smith?" she inquired.

"That's me." replied Sarah Jane, putting on a brave tone.

"I'm sorry but the Brigadier and anybody in UNIT loyal to you are temporarily detained. Sorry for any inconvinience." and with that she hung up.

Is the Brig gonna help us?" asked Clyde.

"Um...no" she spluttered and she explained what had happened.

"Well first things first, let's go and see if Rose has any ideas." said Luke.

The three ran all the way back to Sarah Jane's house. Sarah Jane, who was still in shock about Rani, fumbled with her key but eventually made it inside. They bolted up the stairs and saw Rose standing up inside the containment vortex, with her back to them pleading with Mr Smith to let her out.

"Rose?" said Sarah Jane softly.

She span around. In seeing the three standing by the doorway, she broke down in tears.

"It's all my fault, the...they took Rani. It's my fault."

"Mr Smith, release Rose." and as the containment vortex fizzled out Rose rushed out as collapsed, sobbing, onto Sarah Jane's shoulder.

When I had ceased crying I lifted my head off Sarah Jane. I glanced over at Luke who was looking a little awkward and was glancing around the room nervously. I moved my gaze over to Clyde and was slightly startled by what I saw. Clyde was glaring at me, fists clenched, knuckles white. His face showed pure rage and his eyes bored into me.

Clyde's dark face grew, somehow, redder. Suddenly the rage inside Clyde reached boiling point. He lurched out at me. I reacted fast and backed up, increasing my speed as he accelerated.

Eventually I reached the wall and Clyde grabbed me and shoved me into the wall. My head collided with the wall and my feet lifted off the ground. He shouted

"You let Rani get captured, you let my girl get taken by those twisted..." but he never finished.

The next few seconds seemed to happen in slow motion. Luke pulled Clyde away from me. I dropped to my knees, a sharp pain in my head. Sarah Jane rushed over and helped me up while Luke pulled a shouting and protesting Clyde back.

"Let me go Luke. She let Rani be taken by by UNIT. She killed Rani".

Sarah Jane stood in front of me and put an arm out to delay Clyde if he escaped Luke's grasp.

"What has gotten into you Clyde?" Sarah Jane asked Clyde gently. Clyde struggled in Luke's grip.

"Clyde, it's not Rose's fault." soothed Luke.

"She was in a containment vortex, how could she have helped?"

"Its my fault Sarah Jane" said Mr Smith "I wouldn't let Rose out, I'm sorry."

"I'm assuming you administered the antidote" she replied, wavering off his apology.

"Of course".

"Then you have done nothing wrong, if anything it's my fault. I told Mr Smith not to let Rose out unless I said so. I didn't think about Rani."

Everything around me was too overwhelming. I slipped from out behind Sarah Jane and sprinted out of the attic. I heard Luke say softly "Rose" but I kept going. Instead of leaving the house I ran to the bathroom and bolted the door. I could have left the house but I knew where ever I ran I knew UNIT would find me.

I pressed my back into the cream door and sank to the floor. It was my fault and I knew it. All I remembered was waking up to see Rani asleep on the couch opposite to the one I was on. I tried to get up but I bumped my head on the containment vortex. I sat down, knowing that I wasn't going anywhere and I then remember Mr Smith spraying something over me. As soon as the spraying had stopped I felt normal again. The drowsiness had gone. I felt free. Then there was a thud from downstairs. Rani shot up. She pressed a finger to her lips signaling for me to be quiet, but I didn't need to be told.

Rani crept over to the door of the attic. She pulled the slightly ajar door open a tiny bit more and jumped back with shock. A man walked in. He was holding a very big gun and he was pointing it at Rani. He backed her, hands in the air, into a wall. When she was still he looked away and saw me. Using the gun he shoved Rani to the ground and made straight for me. He tried to shoot at the vortex but the bullet melted away as it made contact with the shimmering containment vortex.

Nothing he tried got me out and eventually he gave up. He turned his face to Rani who was still on the ground and gave her a menacing smile that gave me and Rani a chill.

Meanwhile, Rani was unconcious. She was lying on a cold stone floor. Her cell was about as big as a toilet cubicle and it was in the centre of a vast room. Eight UNIT guards stood around the cell all with guns ready to fire if the occasion ever arose. Rani had almost no chance of escaping.

**well I'm quite proud of myself. 1006 words is satisfactory. Very happy with this chapter. Please R&R and have a good day, or night depending on what time you read this. I mean it could be afternoon or morning or even past your bedtime. Well have a good time. Bye. Oh and yes to answer your question, no I'm not crazy, just a bit weird. **


	10. Chapter 10: Unexpected evil

I must have fallen asleep on the bathroom floor because I woke splayed in Sarah Jane's bathroom. I lifted my head off the ground and instantly felt a stabbing pain from it.

"Ow" I moaned as I clambered up and unlocked the door.

I glanced down and saw a small piece of paper at my feet. I picked it up and unfolded it. It was a note. It said

' Hi Rose, just wanted to tell you that Sarah Jane and I are out helping an alien get home. Didn't want to wake you. Clyde says he's sorry and he hopes he didn't hurt you. We'll be back hopefully at around about lunchtime. Ring if you need anything. From Luke. '

I folded it up again and put it in my pocket. I walked downstairs and ate the bowl of cereal that was set out for me. Then I went and got changed and finally curled up on the couch and turned on the tv.

After about 15 minutes, my phone beeped and I pulled it out. There was a text message from an unknown number. I opened it up and it said

'hi, it's Luke. We need your help. Meet us at this adress: 104th Denlain St, Ealing. It's quite close to Bannerman Road. Hurry!'

I jumped up and grabbed my coat from the back of the sofa. I slipped back into my trainers and bolted out the door, pulling it behind me. I ran to the end of my street and turned left I looked up to see a sign saying 'Denlain Street'. I started running again until I reached 104. By then I was puffed out. It was an old warehouse. I crept through the old rusted gates and up the drive. First I tried the main doors but they had been welded together so I set off round the side and found the old fire exit that was slightly ajar. I pulled it open further and stepped into the semi-darkness.

I snuck my way through a couple of corridors until I found the main storage facility. I walked into the centre of the room and found nothing. I was about to leave, when suddenly the lights flashed into life and I blinked in the now bright light. I looked around and saw a figure standing beside the control box.

"Hello?" I said to them. The figure turned around and I saw it was a boy who looked about my age. I started walking in the direction of the boy. When I was still about 5 metres away his lips curled into an evil looking smile.

Just then a cold hand appeared from behind me and clamped itself over my mouth. An arm wrapped itself around my middle and my arms, holding them down. Then the person lifted me off my feet and started walking in the opposite direction of the boy. As they turned me around I saw another boy come into my line of vision. A very farmiliar boy. A boy with dark skin, black hair and a smile matching that of the soldiers that had been around on the day that I had met him. It. Was. Clyde.

The person holding me put me down and released their grip. I instantly made for the door but a foot tripped me up and I tumbled to the concrete. As I lifted my head I saw a pair of black converse right in front of my face. Someone behind me pulled me to my feet and held me in place so I couldn't run and they then dragged me back to the centre of the warehouse.

"Clyde?" I said, still surprised that he was here."

"Obviously" he drawled. "Anyway, more to the point..."

"What do you want with me?" I blurted out, earning a glare from Clyde.

"I have to rescue Rani". Suddenly his face seemed less malevolent and with more emotion. "because it's your fault she's at UNIT."

"I tried to help her, I was in a containment vortex how was I surposed to help her." I shouted, struggling against the boys grip.

"Where's Luke and Sarah Jane?" I questioned Clyde, as the thought popped into my mind.

"I'm assuming they left you a note." I nodded.

"Thats where they went. To help an alien."

"But I got a text from Luke saying..." then I realised. "That was you, wasn't it?"

He nodded in reply.

"So why am I here?" I wondered.

"I called UNIT, at 11 o'clock they are coming here with Rani. They are willing to exchange you for her."

"Clyde how could you?"

"Hmmm pretty simple. Called some of my friends from my old school, said I needed help. I set this up, sent you a text and you showed up." he shrugged "Seems pretty simple to me." he grinned and walked up to me. "Now you are going to cooperate" he bent down and using one hand gripped my cheeks so I couldn't talk. "So I can get Rani back."

I shook my head out of his grip. Again I struggled against Clyde's friend's strong hold. He held me tighter and I gasped as the breath was squeezed out of me. He lifted me off the ground and took me over to a chair that Clyde had placed out for me. Clyde and the boy dragged me over and sat me down. They held me in place while the first boy I had seen first tied me to the chair.

When they were done they stepped back, as if to admire their work. Clyde looked at his watch and mumbled "10:45, 15 minutes" and then he turned to his friends and started up a conversation. I struggled even harder, fear starting to bubble in my stomach. Clyde turned back to me and so did his friends. They began to laugh, yes seeing me tied to a chair must be very amusing. Eventually I gave up, may as well struggle when I'm in a fit state to run away.

I sat there and watched as Clyde and the other boys sip coke while we all waited for UNIT.

10 minutes later Clyde's phone buzzed. He stood up and walked over to me. As his face drew closer to mine I saw his eyes were murky and more grey than their usual brown. Clyde put his mouth next to my ear and whispered "They're here"

Suddenly the door burst open and there stood a large group of people and man at the front of the pack was holding an unconcious Rani...

**Ok. Really excited now. This is a big cliffhanger. I don't even know what's gonna happen. Well I know roughly but that's beside the point. I'll try to update as soon as I can. Remember to review if you liked it. Thanks for reading. Bye**


	11. Chapter 11: Laboratories

Soft fabric slipped over my eyes, leaving my sight obscured. As soon as I couldn't see, footsteps came closer. Hands, many hands grabbed me, dragged me and untied me. Now was my chance I struggled, but without success. I managed to moved the blindfold slightly so I had a bad view, but a view none the less.

I was shoved into a black van and my sore head flared up again as the floor collided with my face. I groaned I was about to attempt to get out of the van but the door slammed. The force knocked me to the floor. I slid into the wall and banged my head for the third time. I pulled off the blindfold and sighed. I was inedit a rough ride.

On the journey I managed to bump my head several more times. When the van finally came to a stop, the doors opened and I slid all the way out onto the road.

"Brilliant" I mumbled unenthusiastically. As I was pulled to my feet my head span and I think I blacked out. My suspicions were confirmed when I woke up, tied to a metal plank in a laboratory not knowing how I had got there.

...

Rani found herself waking up on a semi comfy couch. She groaned as she opened her eyes to see Clyde, Luke and Sarah Jane's happy faces smiling down at her. Clyde helped her sit up but before she had a chance to breathe, Clyde pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Clyde" she laughed "I missed you too."

"We were so worried" Clyde Rambled.

As Rani gazed around she saw someone absent.

"Where's Rose?"

"We don't know. When we got back from helping this alien who had crashed in a park across town, she was gone." said Luke "We called Clyde but he said he hadn't seen her since the day before" he gestured at Clyde.

"We think she gave herself up" said Clyde.

"Then we have to go help her" Rani made to get up but Clyde gently pushed her down again and Sarah Jane spoke

"Not you, you're going home. You're parents are worried sick. Clyde take Rani home please." he nodded, helped Rani up and lead her back home.

When Clyde returned he said "Ok so what's the plan?".

"You're coming with me Clyde and Luke" she turned to face her son "You're staying here."

"But mum" he pleaded.

"You heard me. Last time UNIT somehow knew about you, I'm not risking you. It's too dangerous."

"Fine, but what happens if UNIT come here?" he replied.

"Mr Smith will protect you if he detects any danger."

Luke nodded and hugged his mum.

"Good luck" he whispered.

...

"No, no way." I cried. "Get that thing away for me." two UNIT scientists were wrestling with me while a third tried to jab me with a very sharp needle. Eventually they succeeded and I was held down while he pressed the pump down. I winced as the point was drawn out of me.

The scientists forced me to stand, when all I wanted to do was lie back down. One of them pushed me forward and I stumbled a few steps before collapsing to the ground. I rolled over and watched as the threesome scribbled notes in their notebooks.

I slumped back to the groud, glad of a short break from experiments. I had thought about escaping several times but I had never got the perfect opportunity. Suddenly, on my head I felt a stabbing pain. The lump on my head had been flicking on and off with short but horrible bursts of pain.

I clutched my head as two of the scientist walked over to me. They grabbed me and dragged me off the ground.

"Ow, hey, OW!" they slammed me onto the metal bed and strapped me down.

"You have 10 minutes to yourself, before we come back from lunch." said the female scientist as she strapped down my second wrist. Then the she followed her two accomplices.

...

"Are you sure it's this way?" Clyde asked Sarah Jane.

"It's what Mr Smith said" she replied.

"I suppose he's usually right" he muttered.

"And take a... right" she said. Sarah Jane and Clyde had decided to infultrait UNIT a different way, through the air vents. Clyde had jumped in first so, since Sarah Jane didn't have time to drag him out, she had gone along with it.

"Is there supposed to be an air vent grate here?" said Clyde.

"Yes" Sarah Jane replied in exasperation "Push on it gently"

"Ok" and he pushed it, well more like shoved it. So much so that he slid out onto the floor.

"I said gently" exclaimed Sarah Jane as she followed him.

"Woah, cool lab" said Clyde.

"Hey, is someone there?" a voice said from around behind a floor to ceiling shelf full of test tubes.

"Rose it that you?" Sarah Jane inquired.

"over here" said the voice.

Clyde ran round the shelf while Sarah Jane followed at a slower, more sensible pace.

When Clyde saw Rose she was lying tied to a metal bed. She also looked very surprised and slightly scared to see him.

"Clyde... what are you doing here?"

"We came to rescue you, obviously. Hey you don't have to be so scared anymore, we're getting you out." Her face looked even more scared. "hey what's wrong?"

"Clyde, you're the reason I'm strapped to a table with scientists about to get back from lunch, and who also like jabbing people with needles."

"What!" said Sarah Jane and Clyde at the same time.

"Well first things first, let's get out of here."added Sarah Jane.

Clyde and Sarah Jane unstrapped me and soon we were wedged inside the air vent on our way out. I was about to open my mouth to explain but Sarah Jane said

"Wait til we are somewhat safer than in here."

"How did you, oh never mind" I stammered.

"Here we are" said Clyde.

"Gently" said Sarah Jane. There was a crash

"Too late" said Clyde "Oh and there another problem" he said with a timid tone.

I tumbled out after him and realised why he was scared. The place where we had gotten out of the air vent was surrounded, by UNIT soldiers...


	12. Not chapter 12

**This is just a gap. Go to the next chapter. Its a chapter. This is not. So head on over to chapter 13 (really chapter 12) cause I don't want to keep adding a note adtet each chapter. Bye. Now go read the next chapter. **


	13. Chapter 13: Interrogation

**It's been so long. Just got back home from me holiday. I'm so sorry it was so long but I was stuck for inspiration. Ittook me forever to write but I wanted it to be nice and long. Hope you like it. **

Two of the soldiers dragged me off the ground and onto my feet.

"Well, well, well" said one of the soldiers as Sarah Jane climbed out of the air vent.

"Oh and Miss Sarah Jane Smith as well. Lieutenant Durack will be pleased." said the same soldier.

The three of us were marched into a small dark room with only a desk and some chairs. Sarah Jane and Clyde were allowed to sit down on their own but I was shoved into the seat and my arms and torso were tied to it.

Suddenly the closed door burst open. A woman with straight brown hair and a malicious smile on her face walked in. She was tall and somehow familiar. As she came closer I realised that she was the woman who was there the day it had all begun. The woman who had been in Sarah Jane's house. And now she was the woman who was going to decide what was going to happen to us.

"I hope they're ok" said Rani to Luke.

"They'll be fine" he replied and then under his breath he said "I hope".

Meanwhile...

The woman sat down in front of us. She picked up some papers on the desk and began to skim them, her eyes darting left and right.

"So" said the woman "Miss Smith, we meet at last"

Sarah Jane smiled "I prefer Ms, if you don't mind"

The woman continued. She seemed oblivious to the fact the Sarah Jane had spoken. "I've read some of your files. Some of them are top secret"

"I know" replied Sarah Jane dully.

"Why all the secrets MS Smith? Like Luke, for example"

" You leave him alone!" Sarah Jane's voice rose violently as she took to her feet.

"Sit down Ms Smith, we haven't harmed him. He's still whereever you left him. but if you would just let us..." she paused "borrow him, UNIT could advance further forward than it ever has. UNIT needs a mind like his to help us, take us to the next level"

"The answer is the same, Durack, I'll never let you lay a hand on him."

"Very well, he's safe, for now." Now Durack turned to Clyde and her evil smile was once again fixed on her face. "I forgot to thank you, Clyde." she grinned more broadly and maliciously as she said his name. As if the name was as delectable as a piece of chocolate.

"Woah, how do you know my name?" said Clyde with a slight edge of fright in his voice.

"Don't you remember Clydey? How you helped us get Rose back."

A sudden flash of realization appeared on Clyde's face. He knew now what I had been talking about back in the lab. He looked over at me and I knew he was trying to apologise without words. He turned back to face the lieutenant as she began to speak again.

"Don't you remember. You were angry with Sarah Jane, Luke and Rose for doing so little about Rani. We found you in a park near Bannerman Road. We said we could help. You agreed. We gave you a concoction that made that anger turn into actions. Your love for Rani, the pain of separation." her words caused Clyde's face to cringe and eventually cry "Stop!" Clyde Looked across the table at me and his eyes said it all. I gave him a weak smile and mouthed "It's ok"

I turned back to Lietenant Durack.

"But why bother with all that? Why not just abduct me in my sleep?"

"Oh we tried Rose, we tried. But something stopped all our attempts. We tried to ambush Sarah Jane's house." replied Durack.

"And...?" I questioned.

"As we approached her house, our vans lost all power." I glanced over at Sarah Jane and she nodded. She knew what I was thinking, it had been Mr Smith.

"What about other attempts?" Clyde pondered.

"Before that we tried to get her from school but lasers from the sky destroyed our engines and before we could scan whatever it was had left."

I turned to Sarah Jane but she shook her head. What! But then who else would try to protect me. Why would anyone bother. But then a thought struck me. Who else knew about me being alien. Or maybe they were trying to stop someone else getting me before moving in themselves... My thoughts were interupted as alarms blared from hidden speakers around the room.

Durack took to her feet at once.

"What is that?" I moaned, the noise pounding into my head.

"An alarm, idiot" cried Durack over the din. "For what? is the only sensible question"

"There no stupid questions, only stupid people and what do you mean you don't know. What's the alarm for?"

"Erm, intrusion I think." she replied, studdering slightly. Clyde nudged Sarah Jane and when she turned to glare at him, he whispered "hey we didn't trip that." he grinned at Sarah Jane's rolling eyes as she stood up and made to get to the door. Two soldiers stepped in front of her, blocking the door.

"And where do you think you're going?" Durack piped up.

"To see what's going on." Sarah Jane replied matter-of-factly.

"Always one to investigate, you haven't changed" retaliated Durack, and she stood up and walked over to Sarah Jane.

As the two women were arguing, Clyde snuck over to me and tugged at my bonds. In my ear he whispered a rushed apology.

"I'm so sorry. I...I didn't know. They tricked me."

As a hand was released, I pressed a finger to his lips. I whispered "It's ok. Can you hear something?".

A dull pounding had begun behind the alarm, still screaming away, careless of the sore heads and ears. The pounding grew louder and seemingly closer. So close, like right-outside-the-door-close.

Suddenly the door split down the middle and soared away from the frame throwing both soldiers down to the floor. There stood a shadowy figure. A tall figure, not exactly humanoid. Boy, what fun is there to be had.

**Well, there is only one thing that can be said, CLIFFHANGER. All I can say its an alien. Hope you liked it please review if you liked it, or even I'd you didn't, criticism is fine, just not TOO harsh. Thanks for reading. Oh and by the way, this is really chapter 12 but it's gonna be labelled 13 so I'm just gonna continue like that. **


	14. Chapter 14: Giving up

**A little bit sad that no one reviewed my last chapter but I forgot to thank everybody who reviewed my previous chapters. Thank you to all those who have read my story. Every view means a lot to me. I dedicate this chapter to everybody who has reviewed my story and to all the future reviewers of this fanfic. Thank you and here is chapter 14 (well actually its chapter 13 but if you read the note that's somewhere? you'll know why. Enjoy.**

"What is that?" I stammered.

The Lieutenant just stated at me, like it was the least of our problems and really she was right. The figure advanced and set foot into the interrogation room. Durack screamed and fled, pushing past the tall figure, out of the room. I made to follow but Clyde held me back.

"What?" I whispered, turning to face him. He just nodded towards the thing in the doorway. I shifted my view and stared dumbstruck a whoever or whatever had infiltrated UNIT. The figure had an upper limb outstretched, outstretched and pointing at me.

I jumped back at the sight of it and to Clyde's annoyance, I pulled him with me. Clyde tumbled to the ground.

"Ow" he moaned.

"Oh shut up, that's really not important." I replied exasperatedly, glancing over at the alien. For I knew, in my heart, that it was an alien. I knew that it didn't want anybody from UNIT. I knew that it had something to do with UNIT not being able to get a hold of me. And I was certain that all it wanted, was me.

* * *

Luke was pacing. Wondering why his mum and Clyde weren't back with Rose yet. He sat down and ran a hand through his already messy hair.

_Why weren't they back, why? _ Luke's worried thoughts of his mum and his best friend were jumbled up with thoughts of Rose. Luke was fed up with waiting. He stood up and began to pace again.

"Luke?" Luke's head lifted and stared around. It had been Mr Smith. "Luke, I am sensing that you are worrying about something."

"What?" Luke's mind went blank for a second . "Oh... oh yeah" the volume of his voice decreased until it was barely audible.

"Sarah Jane?" questioned Mr Smith.

Luke nodded and said "Yeah, a bit". He thought about what might have happened to them. UNIT may have found out about their rescue attempt or the security might be a bit of a match for the sonic lipstick. Luke tried to convince himself that, that was it but a horrible sinking feeling in his gut told the fifteen year old that something terrible had happened and he knew he had to do something.

Grabbing his coat from a hook, Luke headed for the door.

"Where are you going, master?" asked K-9 from under a table.

"To help mum" replied Luke, not looking at his two computerised companions.

"I can't let you do that, Luke. I promised Sarah Jane that I would protect you and I can't disobey her orders. I'm very sorry but I have no choice." and with that Mr Smith placed a containment vortex around the helpless teenager.

"Mr Smith, I order you to let me out." but Mr Smith wasn't responding. Luke slumped to the ground, defeated. He tried to think of a way to escape, but no brilliant idea spurted out of his extraordinary mind. He was, for the first time in his life, officially out of ideas.

* * *

"What are we going to do, Sarah Jane?" said Clyde in an uncharacteristically scared voice.

"I...I don't know?"

"All I know, is that we have to get out... NOW!" I climbed behind the desk to where Sarah Jane was standing but Clyde didn't follow.

"Clyde" I exclaimed worriedly. I hurdled the desk once more and knelt beside Clyde. "What's wrong?" I whispered. He only groaned in reply. I waved my hands around in exasperation and I asked the question again. This time his response was more understandable.

"My leg...sore" was all I made out. I looked down at his legs and saw the leg he had landed on bent at a strange angle. I stood up, knowing that my decision was the only way that Clyde, Sarah Jane and everybody else would be safe. Taking a deep breath I turned to face the beast, it's silhouette haloed by the light outside leaking into the small dark room. I stepped over Clyde's broken leg and edged closer to the doorway. Clyde grabbed my ankle, but I just looked down at him and shook my head. When he didn't let go I continued and my ankle slid out of his loose grip. The alien's arm was still outstretched and it followed me as I came to stand in front of it.

I shook all over with fear. It was very tall, taller than most normal people. As I got closer I saw features that I recognised. The dusty blond hair, the green-grey eyes that were dull but still seemed to shine and the not quite smile that sent chills up and down my spine. I gasped as the realisation set in. It was the boy from school, but he was different. For one thing he was much taller, a lot taller than I remember anyway. He was dressed in black robes that cascaded to the floor with spectacular shines of emerald at the creases.

"NO ROSE, COME BACK!" I heard Sarah Jane cry from behind me but it was too late. I had made up my mind, in order to save my friends I had to sacrifice myself. A single tear dribbled down my cheek as I thought about Luke. I stepped forward, more tears spilling out of my eyes, as I presented myself to the boy. His hand clamped around my shoulder and I heard shouts from Clyde and Sarah Jane.

"ROSE!" was all Clyde managed to get out.

"Get away from there Rose, save yourself" let out Sarah Jane.

"But don't you see. He only wants me" I let out a sob as I turned to face my new friends, the boy's hand still wrapped around my shoulder " you're not safe with me, this is the only way." I could see Sarah Jane trying to interupt me but I just talked over her. "You'll see me again" and I hoped that my words were true. I shook the thought out of my head and whispered "Goodbye" before a bolt of purple electricity shot through my shoulder and I screamed at the pain before the sounds and sights from that room faded into a troubled sleep...


	15. Chapter 15: Hostage

Sarah Jane rushed over to Clyde. His leg was damaged badly. She lifted her head to the place where Rose and the creature had stood only minutes ago and she held back a sob. Seeing Rose in that much pain was almost as bad as seeing her Luke in that much pain. She had sworn to protect all friendly aliens and she had failed.

Out of anger at herself, Sarah Jane made a decision to get Rose back at all costs. She glanced back at the doorway and found it no longer empty. A woman was standing in the doorway, looking down at the two friends. She walked across the room and knelt beside Clyde and Sarah Jane. As she turned her face so that light shone on it, Sarah Jane saw that it was Martha Jones.

"Oh Martha, Clyde's leg...Rose"

Martha put a comforting arm around the frazzled Sarah Jane and calmed her down. It was obvious to Martha that Sarah Jane cared about these kid's a lot. Even if one of them was an alien.

Martha whispered to Sarah Jane "Lets get you and Clyde home and then we'll get Rose back." Sarah Jane only nodded in reply.

Martha had been informed about Rose for quite a while now. She didn't have a major role in "Project Rosebud", until UNIT had been informed that Sarah Jane was helping Rose. Instantly everyone went on red alert and all those without the highest clearance were questioned to see if they knew or were friends with the person who could possibly jeopardize the mission that had now become a priority. Martha, along with some other friends of Sarah Jane were kept detained so they could not possibly help Sarah Jane with any rescue missions, but that didn't stop her from getting Rose back.

* * *

Martha drove Sarah Jane's car back to number 13 Bannerman Road. Clyde lay in the back groaning every time the little green car bounced around. They stopped off at the hospital where Martha took Clyde in and Sarah Jane took her place as the driver and drove home. When Sarah Jane pulled up in the drive, she instantly pulled out her phone and called Clyde's mum to tell her about Clyde's leg.

While Carla rushed off to the hospital, Sarah Jane unlocked the front door, to her big red house.

"I'm home, Luke" called out Sarah Jane. "I have something to tell you and it's not good."

"Mum" cried Luke from the attic.

"What's wrong, Luke?" replied Sarah Jane as she made her way slowly up the stairs.

"Mum" he said again. That puzzled Sarah Jane. Normally he would have told her. But she shrugged off all indication that something was wrong. Instead Sarah Jane continued up the stairs but was stopped in her tracks as Luke repeated the word a third time.

"Mum"

Sarah Jane quickened her pace and finally made it to the attic. What she saw chilled her inside. Papers were scattered over the floor and several alien artefacts were on the floor. Three bullet holes were in the screen of Mr Smith. A small recording device lay on the floor spurting out Luke's voice every so often.

The real Luke was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

"Luke Smith". The boy raised his head off the floor and looked up at the unfamiliar faces staring down at him.

He jumped back with fright. One minute he was stuck in the attic, trapped for his own safety by Mr Smith. Next thing he knew, UNIT had a gun pressed into his temple and then he was gassed and so found himself to be in a room full of strangers, most likely at UNIT headquarters.

With all the strength he could muster, Luke spat out "What do you want from me, last thing I heard you already had Rose."

"We did, but your meddlesome mother got in the way and let an alien come and snatch her away." replied the man, who seemed to be the leader of this pack of UNIT drones.

"Then she is no longer a threat to earth is she? Not that she was in the first place." snapped Luke, in a tone that was exceptionally unlike him.

" In order to pay for what she did, we have you hostage." said the man. He leaned in over Luke, close enough that Luke could read the small print on his name pin. Adam Hather.

"Not for long" mumbled Luke.

"That's quite enough. Either you zip it or you are going to find yourself in a hell of a lot of trouble, boy." Luke chose the sensible option, to keep quiet, resisting all urges to reply back.

* * *

Something brushed against my leg. Was I still trapped in an endless void of nightmares? There it was again. A soft tickling sensation brushed along my leg and as quickly as it had come, it was gone again. I raised one eyelid and looked at my surroundings with that one bleary eye. Grey walls, very typical. I couldn't just have one comfy place to stay while I was being held prisoner, not once! I slowly pried my other eyelid open and I clambered onto my feet. I almost fell back down again, however, with the sheer force of the pain in my shoulder, as I stretched.

I clutched and massaged my shoulder as I ambled round the room. Only then did I realise what had brushed my leg. A cat had somehow acquired access into my room. I understood why I didn't see it straight away. Its fur was the exact same shade of boring grey as my cell's walls and that gave it semi-invisibility in this room. I stooped and ran two fingers along its back and it purred before jumping into my arms. I smiled at my new friend before sitting cross legged against a wall, absent-mindedly stroking the cat.

Maybe this cat was my one bit of luxury. Maybe things were finally starting to go right in my life. And for a moment I believed it. Until the door creaked open...


	16. Chapter 16: Hi again

A grotesque creature with green skin and a mutated turtle shell stood in the doorway of my cell. Slime oozed from enlarged pores on what seemed to be its arms and legs. I retched at the smell of the brown gloup that dripped off its limbs. I shoved the cat under my bed and stood up to face my visitor. I was about to say something when a male voice sounded from behind the creature. I froze. I knew that voice. The boy that had brought me hear emerged. He saw me and sped forward towards me. He pushed me onto my bed and I yelped as my head smashed against the wall. He opened his mouth to speak but a soft "mew" came from under the bed. I cringed and stared down at my feet. The boy stood and smirked as he got down on his hands and knees to peer under the bed.

I thought about jumping over him and making a break for it. Then I realised that I had no idea where I was. It was probably better to get my bearings and then plan how to escape, rather than taking a stab in the dark. Also the gloup monster was staring daggers at me.

The boy recoiled and stood up. A look of disappointment etched onto his face.

"what was that noise?" he said his tone mellow but sinister.

"A cat" I replied with a small smile.

"And where was this supposed cat then girlie?"

I leapt off the bed, the boy eyeing me suspiciously but I only wanted to see under the bed. I dropped to my knees and scanned the floor, but the cat was gone.

The boy dragged me to my feet by the back of my shirt and I gagged as the fabric pressed into my neck.

"You will come with us." Said the boy, when I was upright. I spun around to face the door and his hands locked my wrists together behind my back. He pushed me forward and at first I thought I was going to collide with Mr Slimy in the doorway. But then the creature slithered forward and I was forced to follow.

* * *

"Clyde, have you seen Luke?"

"No sorry"

Sarah Jane was frantic now. Rani didn't know where Luke was and neither did Clyde.

"Ok, thanks Clyde" she replied, disappointed.

"Tell me when you find him, ok?"

"Of course." Sarah Jane switched off her phone, defeated. She didn't have any evidence to prove it, but she was sure this had something to do with UNIT.

* * *

Luke's body ached from exhaustion. The sounds of an old rusty door opening, awoke Luke from his dozing. He glanced up, only to be met by the cold eyes of a UNIT soldier.

"You are to come with me, no question's asked. Understood?"

Luke nodded and slowly rose to his feet. The soldier grasped Luke by the shoulder and lead him out of the dark cell.

* * *

I followed the awful smelling creature down a bland corridor. The same shade of grey that was on the walls of my cell, was on these walls as well.

I stumbled and fell. The boy who still had my wrists in a vice like grip, wrenched me upright and we continued down the hallway. Up ahead the slimy creature was unlocking a volt like door. When it creaked open it continued on its way, leaving a trail of goo in its wake.

What I had expected to be another cell was actually a vast room full of aliens. At the front was a stage and all around that was a sea of strange alien heads. Some were green with big eyes. Some had a cactus for a head. And all of them were gazing at me as I was lead to the side of the stage.

A small silver circular disc was hovering a few feet away. My hands were secured in front of me with a glowing yellow rope. And then I was thrust onto the disc. As soon as both my feet were on the silver circle, a containment vortex like shield shot up from the disc to the high ceiling, trapping me inside.

* * *

"Where are you taking me" Luke asked innocently. The soldier grinned as he attempted to pry his restraints of his wrists.

"Oh, you'll find out soon. Don't worry." he smiled sinisterly and dragged Luke for another 15 minutes.

The two of the arrived at a huge steel door, that took several minutes to override the security protocals on it. When the door slid open soundlessly, Luke was shoved inside and before he could turn around and sprint away.

Luke clambered up. A distinct bruise was forming on his elbow. He glanced at it, wishing he wasn't being treated so rough. Luke lifted his head from the brown blotch and gazed around. Three figures were huddled around something that wasn't visible behind the figures deep blue robes. One of them whispered something in the others ear and they all span around in sync.

They strode towards him, getting faster as they got closer. Luke started to edge back but two of the robed figures locked their boney hands around Luke's bound wrists, pulling him forward towards a silver disc that was visible, now that the robed people had moved. They placed him on the circular device that Luke thought looked a bit like a teleport device.

A robed figure pressed a finger to a small watch on his wrist. It emitted a soft "beep" before lighting up, dazzlingly. Luke suddenly felt light-headed a tingling sensation crept up his body fron where it was touching the disc. He looked down at his bound hands and gasped. His body was fading, which could only mean one thing; teleportation.

* * *

All of the alien faces were staring right at me, oblivious to the fact that it was making me uncomfortable. I, instead decided to look away and focus on my attention on something other than creepy weirdos from other planets. I gazed around the stage and noticed that another silver disc was hovering next to my own. Something was different about it, something that I couldn't put my finger on. Shadows that shouldn't have been there, were and no shield was visible around it. I stared at it intently. The shadows grew darker and looked more like a recognisable shape, a person. As the figure's outline grew darker I had a strange feeling that I had seen this person before. Tall, pale, brown hair, blue eyes... Finally the figure was fully there and I saw who it really was.

It. Was. Luke...

**Ooooo the tension is brimming. And I know the cat was a bit random but The Cat Will Be Back. Have a good one guys. **


	17. Chapter 17: Sold

**It's been too long. I was just so busy that I didn't have time to write. But I have finished chapter 17 and well here it is... **

When Luke was fully materialised, the tall boy stood up at a podium, at the centre of the stage. He spoke fast and in a foreign language, literally off the planet. Luke kept glancing over at me from his minuscule prison. I stared idly at my feet for what seemed like ages but what also felt like no time at all.

I heard movement around me and my eyes darted up to survey the scene around me. The alien boy was gone and instead there stood a short, plump alien, with yellow skin, dappled with green specks. He had in his hand what seemed to be a space-age hammer. The handle was a blue and silver metal, curved to the contours of the alien's hand. It had a round, flat end that curved up into a cone with a rounded off apex at the top. He was fiddling with it as the aliens shuffled their seating arrangements.

I took a moment to ponder on what the object might be used for. A weapon, maybe? Or an amplifier of his voice? Basically I had no idea, until a terrible and haunting thought crept into my mind and made me freeze out of shock. The hammer looked suspiciously like what an auctioneer might used to sell a house or furniture, or in some cases, people. My jaw dropped and fed lumped against the curved, shimmering wall. I was going to be another alien's pet, or exhibit, or guinea pig.

I tried to calm myself down but the meet idea of being locked I a cage for the rest of my life scared me out of my wit. The last of the Jiparta, locked away as a collectible. I looked over at Luke, only to find that he wasn't there. The shield of sorts had disappeared and the disc was empty. I thought he might have escaped, but moments later I saw him, firmly gripped by another alien, standing beside the auctioneer.

Hands were flying up all over the audience, and a dial above the crowd showed how much had been bid. As the digits got larger and the number got longer, less hands, or tentacles or anything else, shot up until it was one against one. A female alien with large claws extending from her hands and pink feelers growing out of her head was against a male alien with surprisingly human characteristics. The only thing that gave him away was the blue shade of his skin.

It seemed as though the clawed lady was going to win until the blue man started to bid against himself, the hammer went down and the lady was out. I stated blankly at Luke. His bound hands were trembling slightly and he was pulled off to the side of the stage. I watched him struggle as he went behind thick red curtins and then he was gone.

The next thing I know, I'm falling off the disc and onto the floor. The containment vortex like thing had been lifted, and it was only then that I realised that I was next.

I was wrenched up and practically dragged over to the podium. I was held there while alien eyes from everywhere looked intently at me, making me feel more self conscious than ever. I tried to ignore the watchful eyes and instead tried to focus on the dial above us all. The auctioneer said something to the crowd and then the race was on for one of the last Jiparta.

Even more hands rose and fell, then the amount that had appeared for Luke. My eyes stared, startled, at the immense number, rapidly getting larger, on the dial. Though I didn't know the currency, I knew it was worth a lot. I dropped my gaze to see hands still going up and down all over the place. It was mayhem. Aliens were hitting each other in a battle for the highest bid. I couldn't take it anymore. I covered my eyes and tried to force myself to wake up. It had to be a dream, I couldn't be sold. But deep down, I knew I was wrong, that this was happening and that I was going to be on some aliens shelf in a matter of hours.

* * *

Luke was shoved into a clear tube. It was like a very large mailing tube. A sliding panel shut him in. Luke pounded his fists against the clear tube but from behind the soundproof walls, no one could hear him. He eventually gave up and decided to save his energy for when he was let out. He had a better chance of getting away when he was out of the tube rather than in it.

After leaning against the wall for several minutes, Luke notice two figures standing a few feet away, engrossed in conversation. He pressed his ear to the clear walls of the tube and got a muffled version of the conversation.

"...yes the human boy, has a very high IQ, in the terms of his home planet, Sol 3. Higher than most humans acctually. He was found in companionship with the Jiparta girl."

"But will he help me learn about the universe?"

"He knows an incredible amount about Sol 3 and apparently a lot about the universe. Which contradicts what is known about Sol 3 inhabitants as they are usually unaware of other species. Sol 3 is a level 5 planet but there are a select few that are more knowledgeable."

Luke gasped and pressed his back into the opposite side of the curved wall. How could they know so much. He claimed himself down and was about to continues listening when he looked up to see the two alien men peering in at him from outside the walls of the tube. Luke would have leapt back in frightexcept he didn't have enough room to express his shock at seeing them.

The blue skinned man, who appeared to have bought him, leant in and mouthed two words.

"Hello Luke"


	18. Chapter 18: White Cube

I clutched my aching head, wishing the pain would go away. After I had been sold to the blue man that bought Luke, two bulky woman with heavy armor and bulging muscles, accompanied with uncharacteristic pink skin, dragged me off to a clear tube. Before they shoved me in, one of them hit me across the head with such force that I blacked out just as the tube was being closed, sealing me in.

All that remained of the slap, was a small lump and a lot of pain. I cradled my sore head in my hands and sat in the corner of a very white cell.

There were no distinct corners in the room. All of the edges of the room were rounded, giving it the effect of it being a less hostile place. A small Illumious crystal was set into the centre of the ceiling that made the room unbearable to look at for too long.

I looked myself over and saw cuts and grazes all over my arms and legs. Smears of pale red blood were dried as flaking off along my right forearm. A large gash stretched the length of the skin. I cringed as I gingerly poked the wound and a fresh wave of pain shot shot up my arm, bringing with it an ooze of blood.

Suddenly there was a hissing from one of the walls and the outline of a door was illuminated by green light from outside my cell. The light died away seconds after it had appeared and the door panel slid into the wall revealing two people.

Luke clattered to the floor. I instantly used the last of my strength to crawl over to him and check he was ok. He seemed to be fine but as he looked me over, he saw I was not.

Luke fussed over my injuries, insisting that they were very serious. I tried to brush him off but he knew I was in a lot of pain. He ripped off a section of his shirt and wrapped it around the gash on my fore arm. Blood instantly was visible through the pale blue fabric but there wasn't a terrible amount. He continued to bind the wound until it was completely hidden from sight and germs.

"Thanks" was all I managed to get out in appreciation for why he did.

He smiled at me and the frowned as his gaze moved to my chest. He lunged forward and grasped at my watch that hung around my neak. My eyes widened because I hadnt expected it to be there. I gently pulled it out of his grasp and stared at my silver pendant watch.

"But... but" I stammered, the shock to overwhelming for speech. How could it be here. There was something very strange about its presence here.

A cool voice suddenly spoke from behind Luke and I.

"I brought it here. I thought it might help."

We span around and saw a smaller door forming in the wall that we were leaning against. As the light blinked out and the door slid away, Luke and I were left with a view that left him puzzled and me even more shocked than I was before.

It was the cat that had been there in the last cell I was in. I explained to Luke how the cat was in my cell and then it disappeared. All the while the cat eyed us curiously, it's eyes darting from me to Luke and back.

When I finished Luke said " why are you here?" in a tone that was substancially unlike his usual one.

The cat replied in an equally chilling tone " I want to help.

* * *

Sarah Jane was angry. Very angry. Her 18 calls to UNIT hadn't been worth the credit. All she knew, was Luke and Rose were together, only they were not on Earth.

A tear slid down her face as she gently stroked a picture of Luke. Her heart was torn by UNIT. Both Luke and Rose were now an important part of her life and UNIT had taken both of them away. It was all their fault and now they were going to pay. She usually didn't threaten but she had no choice.

Sarah Jane slipped her phone out of her pocket, knowing she was taking a big risk, calling for the 19th time. She dialed the number and a different voice answered the ringing phone.

It was a gruff male voice that spoke in a whispered tone.

He said "Hello Sarah Jane, this is not who you were expecting, I'm guessing."

Sarah Jane replied "You're right" simply.

"My team and I have infultraighted UNIT in the hope of rescuing Rose Marverlon. As I understand it UNIT also too your son, is this true?"

Sarah Jane's voice was soft this time, she lost all of her confidence as she spoke the words "They did".

"We know about that. From what we know, Rose and your son are on some cargo ship heading for the Zycluedian Cluster, which isn't too far away from here. We have the tech to get there." the man continued briskly "If out want our help, that is".

Sarah Jane thought about it. This could all be a big set up. But if she didn't accept the offer, Luke and Rose might be lost forever. She took a deep breath and calmed herself down.

"Ok" she said "I accept"

"good, lets talk details. Write this down." and then the man garbled a series of numbers at Sarah Jane. "Type it into google and click I the first link, you'll know what to do after that, if not, use every second number to call me. See you soon Sarah Jane."

And with that last remark the man hung up. Sarah Jane placed her phone down and ran up the stairs, into her miraculous attic. She switched her computer on and egged it on as it warmed up. When it was finally fully switched on she pulledhip a new Internet window and copied the numbers into a search bar.

Ten results popped up and she frantically clicked on the first. The website for a café opened and she noted down the adress before grabbing her car keys and running to the front door.

**Ugh, it's been so long but i finally finished this chapter. Will have the next one up, hopefully soon. Until then, happy reading. **


	19. Chapter 19: Trust and truth

"You what?" replied Luke a quisical expression on his face as he questioned the cat sat in front of us.

"You heard me, and as I understand it, you don't forget anything do you, Luke?" and I was sure that if the cat could it would have smirked at its own statement.

"How..." but Luke was cut of by the cat saying

"Ask me no questions and I'll tell you no lies. Now do you want my help or not?"

"Well what have we got to lose?" Luke asked me.

"Our lives" I mumbled under my breath, unenthusiastically.

"Well come on then." urged the cat "There isn't enough time to waste"

So that was that. Luke, the cat and I escaped. The cat pressed a paw to the wall and a section of it glowed green around the edges. It slid into the existing wall leaving us with a clear way to escape.

The cat ran out first and beckoned for us to follow. We did, cautiously, convinced that someone would try to hold us back, but there were no incidences. Until we reached a window...

* * *

Sarah Jane sped down Bannerman Road in a daze. Surrounded by her feelings for Rose and Luke, she nearly had a collision with a pedestrian, who after much cursing allowed her to pass.

When she finally made it to the coffee shop, she practically leaped out of her tiny green car and sprinted to the door. Inside it was warm and cozy. Much better compared to the harsh winds and cold air outside.

"Now what" Sarah Jane thought to herself. There were only three others in the cafè, not including herself. There were two elderly women in plush arm chairs, making conversation over steaming cups of tea, while another table was occupied by a teenage boy, talking into a phone, while taking the occasional swig of cola.

Sarah Jane sat herself down in a large blue armchair, stationed in a corner. It gave her a perfect view of the door, so she would know when this mystery man arrived.

She ended up waiting a total of 46 minutes until things got interesting. By this time, Sarah Jane was on edge. She glanced at her watch every few seconds, before instantly turning her gaze back to the door.

A black clad man with rectangular sunglasses and a dark goatee, surrounding his mouth, entered the cafe. He gazed around at the minimal people in the cafe and as he laid eyes on Sarah Jane, he made a beeline for her.

Sarah Jane almost fell out of her chair when she spied him. He sat down in the opposing chair and leaned in. He whispered "You Sarah Jane?"

She nodded in reply, speechless with shock. He then eased into his chair and slowly removed his sunglasses with one hand.

"What do you know about this, Sarah Jane?" he said in a relaxed tone, before handing her a scrap of crumpled and stained paper. She accepted it and eased the creases out with her fingers. The picture showed a silver watch, engraved with a delicate and perfect rose.

"This was found in the file, operation Rose, on the UNIT database. We have no idea what it's for but we were hoping you would know as it is an essential part our the rescue plan. "

Sarah Jane hesitated. She had never met this man before and there was something about his background that set off alarm bells. UNIT was an incredibly hard place to mole into. If somehow his team and him had had infultraited then they would almost certainly be found out very soon after their arrival. And why did they want to rescue Rose in the first place? What made her a desirable goal for his team?

Like a lot of her questions during her life, these ones weren't answered by her pondering. She needed to make a decision before the man lost his patience.

She gazed up into his face. It looked genuine. It wasn't hesitant or anxious, like he needed to know, it was just waiting.

Sarah Jane closed her eyes briefly and took a deep breath.

"It's a perception filter, tuned to Rose's bio-signal. It allows her to go through daily life without being registered as an alien. It also gave her a life on earth. It fit her into the jigsaw of our planetary community. It's the reason she has a family and a place to live."

"For a minute there I thought you weren't going to tell me, Sarah Jane." he replied softly, the slow hum of his voice reassuring Sarah Jane's decisiontot spill the beans.

"For a minute, so did I" she answered with a small smile.

* * *

"We're in space" I stuttered.

"Unfortunately not anywhere in space I recognise" said Luke.

"What? You mean you've been in space before?"

"In a game of laser tag" he replied, not averting His eyes from the endless void of star filled space.

We stood there for what seemed like years, until we heard footsteps, heading for us. We bolted down the corridor, oblivious to our whereabouts. The pounding got louder and eventually we could tell it was right behind us.

We would have continued running until we found a lockable door, if whoever was chasing us hadn't said "Wait" in an all but too familiar voice.

Luke grabbed my wrist and we slowed to a stop. I was the first to see our pursuer and when I saw who it was I gasped, mainly out of relief rather than shock. Luke and the cat followed my gaze and Luke smiled.

The cat on the other hand, who hand no idea who this strange person was, hissed alarmingly.

"Who are you?" he spat at the enevitably unintimidated figure.

"I'm the Doctor" he grinned "Gosh you guys can run."


	20. Chapter 20: Shadows

"Ok, Doctor, I knew you were good but never would I have thought you to be this good. " I spluttered, still shocked at his appearance.

"Eh" he said shrugging his shoulders as a comical way of saying that it's a pushover "it's a gift". The Doctor grinned wildly, in that way that he does, then his eyes dropped to the cat. He knelt down so he was at more of an equal height to the cat.

"And, who might you be?" he asked the cat in a casual but firm manner of speaking.

"Tibbillious Maxion Garboni, extreme foreign affairs chief of the White Shadow." replied the cat, puffing up its chest to seem more authoritative.

"Extreme is right" muttered Luke. The Doctor grinned at this remark before turning back to the cat and saying

"Well Tibbillious, geez that a mouthful, can I just call you Tibbs?" the cat nodded and The Doctor continued "So Tibbs, what planet."

"Krestar" the cat answered " Southern, there ar two planet Krestar " he added.

The Doctor nodded in approval. "Good planet, lovely in spring, anyway is there by any chance part of this White Shadow stationed on Earth?"

"Why there are even residents from Earth involved. My current mission is to safely return Rose to Earth."

"I knew it" murmered the Doctor. "Well" he said more audibly "We best get a move on, if we can just go round this corner, I left the TARDIS nicely parked..." he stopped when he realised that the TARDIS was no longer where he left it. "Oh dear" he added " This place has much better security than I thought, er, RUN!"

We bolted as four female aliens, strong, pink and armed to the teeth, shot out from behind the corner and didn't hesitated to follow us. I was lagging behind as I was feeling a bit sick. The gash in my arm was burning and it was making me feel faint.

I took a few more steps before I couldn't bear it and I collapsed to the floor. Luke, stupidly came back for me and we were both caught. Several seconds later the pink aliens brought the Doctor and Tibbs back as well.

They dragged us all the way back along the corridor, clamping our hands behind our backs while Tibbs was hanging from the hand of one of the pink aliens. Obviously Tibbs didn't enjoy being held by the scruff of his neck and he clawed at the air, making frantic motions to injure his captor.

The Doctor was rambling on to the alien that was clutching his wrists. He made many attempts to sprint off in the other direction but each time he tried the Doctor's wrists were only squeezed harder and his face contorted from the pain.

Luke had a very serious face on. He looked like he was thinking his brain into oblivion. Then, out of the blue, Luke twisted out of the grip of the alien and slid along the floor behind everyone. He pushed up on one knee and stood up fast, using the push off from the ground as a boost. Luke glanced back and his eyes met with mine. I knew he didn't want to leave us, if he did make it, but he was more help out of a cell, rather than in.

He looked like he was almost about to make it, but then a pink alien caught up with him. She blocked his path with one iron arm and slammed him to the floor with it. She pinned him down until she could get another grip on him and then she proceeded to lift him off the floor, groaning, and push him forward.

The pain from the gash in my arm was slowly dying down. Too bad it couldn't have done so 5 minutes ago. I sighed. If I ever got home, which to be honest, I doubted, I was going to stay away from aliens of this sort. The nice ones captivated me, enlightening my dull mood as I thought of the wonderful things that Sarah Jane had told me. But a lot of it frightened me until I felt like crawling under my covers and never coming out. The fact that humans aren't alone in the universe. The fact that I am one of those aliens. The fact... just everything.

I pondered on this subject for a little longer, completely oblivious to where we were heading. I looked up from the ground and saw that the captors, my friends and I, we're now aiming for a blue door. A tiny golden plaque was situated at the centre of the door. As one of the pink aliens opened the door I read the sign; " Professor Matrixus Flinner, Sol 3 research".

Research! I wasn't an expert, but that usually involved guinea pigs. Most likely me...

* * *

"C'mon Sarah Jane we have to leave now!" the man spoke frantically, looking at a new customer that had entered just then. He was casually dressed, but a tiny silver UNIT pin was in plain view on the man's shirt.

Sarah Jane stood up and nodded. She pulled the hood of her jacket out and dragged it down her face, hiding it from view. As they left, them UNIT man looked after them but soon turned away and went back to whatever he was supposed to be doing.

The pair ran down the street and stopped at a park. Sarah Jane pulled her hand out of the man's grip and said "I don't even know who you are. Why do you need me?"

"Sarah Jane, I know you have no reason to trust me but hear me out. I know you are angry. Those aliens have no right to take your son. If it was me I would be exactly like this but I truly want to help. Rose may cause the end of the world, maybe even the universe. Not her fault of course but it could happen if we do not rescue her. They also plan to use your son to help them build the tech that with cause her to be the end."

"Ok, I'll help you, but who do you work for?"

"I'm not sure if you will have heard of it, but it's an organization called The White Shadow. "


	21. Chapter 21: shhhh

**Arg it's been so long since I have updated. But I finally found the time to write my next _chapter. So here's chapter 21._**

* * *

I averted my eyes from the golden sign and looked down at my feet, as I was forced to walk into the room of nightmares. As we entered, we were taken to the back of the room where a large cage, that spanned the width of the room, was situated. Once Luke, the Doctor, Tibbs and I were secured inside the huge cage, the guards filed out, leaving us to our thoughts.

"Now what" I mumbled unenthusiasticly.

"We think of a plan and get out. Doctor?" replied Luke, answering my question but mainly addressing everyone.

As the Doctor and Luke discussed escape plans, I walked over to the front of the cage and sank to the floor. Tibbs slinked over and sat next to me, following my gaze and staring around the room too. It was a big room. White desks circled around the walls and chairs were haphazardly scattered under and around the desks. A big glass box was stretched from floor to ceiling and looking at it gave me memories I'd rather forget. Papers were strewn over more tables gathered in the centre of the room and several black sticks had rolled under the tables.

I found myself unable to keep my eyes open as I looked around. Tiredness overwhelmed me and I slid over and fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

For Clyde and Rani, school and normal teenage activities were not enough to keep them from thinking about Luke and Rose. Sarah Jane, obviously heartbroken, hadn't spoken to them since she had come home to find Luke gone.

Clyde's leg was still injured but he had been released from hospital, and was now able to amble about using crutches. Rani had been fussed over when she was returned home by UNIT but there was nothing more than a few cuts and bruises for Gita and Haresh to worry about.

What the pair wanted more than anything was for Rose and Luke to be returned safely and for the alien stuff to resume. Life was... normal for Clyde and Rani and that wasn't normal considering all they get up to on a usual afternoon.

* * *

I opened my eyes and found them to be sore. I stretched on the ground before sitting up and surveying the contents of our cage. Luke was fast asleep in a corner. He look younger and more at peace asleep. I smiled cheekily for the first time in a while. Tibbs was curled up at Luke's feet. The Doctor, however was not asleep. He was pacing quickly, oblivious to my awakening.

I stood up on shaky legs and wobbled over to him. The Doctor was engrossed in his thinking until he spied me, watching him. I opened my mouth to speak but he rushed over, hands waving. He gently put a hand over my mouth and pressed a finger to his lips. The Doctor looked over at the lab. A man with blue skin was walking around, head down peering at different sheets he picked up. The blue man gathered up a few and piled them up, making an attempt to clean up the messy desks.

The man jumped a little as he picked up a page. He eased into a chair and propped his feet up on a second chair, one after the other. I looked back to the Doctor. His eyes shifted too. I nodded and he lifted his hand from my mouth.

Tibbs heard the rustling and lifted his head from his paws. Liking his lips, he rose to his feet and pranced over to us. The doctor discretely pointed over at the man and Tibbs sat down bowing his head in a sign that he understood.

It was all going swimmingly until Luke woke up.

He slowly sat up and yawned noisily, scratching his head and stretching. The three of us shot around and glared at Luke coldly. It wasn't his fault really, but considering our situation, we had expected him to at least be a bit more discrete with his waking.

When he saw our sharp stares he mumbled "What?" sheepishly.

We all pointed at the blue man, Tibbs with his paw, and the Doctor said "Him".

The man was looking intently at us. His expression resembled that of someone had just seen their pet mice stand up and start tap dancing, complete with top hat, cane and tiny tapshoes.

"Oh" said Luke. I put my head in my hands and grinned but that was soon replaced with a grimace when the blue man finally spoke.

I looked up and saw the blue man mumbling to another pink soldier lady. He looked back at the four of us and pointed at me.

"Get. Me. Her"

* * *

Rani was sat by her bedroom window, a book open in her lap. She was gazing up at the sky, praying that Luke and Rose would be ok. She tucked a strand of her hair behind on ear and made to read again, until she heard voices outside, from the slightly ajar window. She got up and slid it open further, making a mental note to remind her dad to grease the sliding track for the window. She watched as Sarah Jane and a unknown black clad man, swiftly walked up to the from door of number 13 and disappeared inside.

She panicked and dived out of her seat for her phone. She punched in the numbers and shifted her weight from foot to foot nervously. When at last Clyde answered, Rani was so relieved she forgot what she was going to say.

"Yes?" Clyde said expectantly. When at last Rano had formulated a sentence she blurted out

"Sarah Jane just got home from wherever she went, and there is a strange man with her."

"I'll be right round" replied Clyde and though she knew he couldn't see Rani nodded.


	22. Chapter 22: Out and about

The upper half of my body froze in shock, while my legs took an automatic step back. The soldier nodded and turned towards the cage, holding Luke, The Doctor, Tibbs and I. She slowly advance on the cell door. And with each step of hers, I drew closer to the wall behind me.

By the time she had finally made it to the door, I was already stood against the wall, breathing heavily. She tugged a small key from a hook on the bulky belt and slotted it into the keyhole on the door. It swung open slowly, with a terrible 'screeech'. I winced and squeezed my eyes shut, wanting, more than anything, to be in a better situation than this.

I had expected the guard to continue on her slow march to me but when I opened my eyes she was practically upon me. I shuddered as ice cold breath engulfed me. I sent pleading eyes to The Doctor, Tibbs and Luke but they did nothing. Luke made to come but the Doctor rested a hand on his shoulder and casually glanced over at the outside of the cage. Two more soldiers were poised just outside the bars, powerful guns clutched in their meaty hands.

My soldier suddenly lunged and grasped my forearm, flinging me round so my cheek met cold. I screamed. She had grabbed my injured arm. I could feel the blood trickling down my forearm, underneath the piece of Luke's shirt. And then I felt the barrel of another powerful gun, shoved into my lower back. I choked on my breath. All I could hear was Luke struggling against the Doctor, wanting to help me, but I knew it was better this way. If Luke helped me, he would die.

The soldier rested a beefy hand on my shoulder and steered me round to face the open door of the cell. She pushed me forward with the barrel of the gun and I obeyed. I was lead out of the cage and towards the blue man who I assumed was Professor Matrixus Flinner. He nodded approvingly at the pink soldiers work and then pointed to a white chair with matching white restraints.

If I wanted to live past my teens I had to run now. The professor was admiring his chair and the soldier was gloating, I could make it. Maybe.

I crept away from the monster gun and headed swiftly for the door. A laser bolt smashed a vial next to my hip but i kept running. I glanced over my shoulder and saw Luke, with his face pressed into the bars. He smiled reassuringly, confirming my decision to run. I now concentrated on the ajar door to the lab. More laser bolts exploded and smashed stuff around me, but whoever was firing wasn't didn't have good aim.

"Stop her" cried the Professor, but I was already out the door.

I had expected the pink soldier women to come after me but no matter how hard I listened, I couldn't hear their deafening footsteps echo around the corridors. Instead, about three minutes after my escaping act, a message was played around the ship.

"Bildius, Manicale! J4 has escaped. Last seen heading towards east wing. Do your worst but keep J4 alive. GO!"

"great" I thought. "just what I need".

I quickened my pace, and ran along the white interior of the space ship. Then I heard them. The dreaded thumps from behind me. But these one were softer. Not what i had expected. But I couldn't take any chances, so I sprinted away, but the feet stayed stubbornly behind me. I turned off into an empty room, breathless. I controlled my breathing as whoever it was passed my hiding place and continued. I clutched at my chest and breathed heavily for a few minutes, trying to catch my breath.

I leant against the wall and dusted myself down, preparing to run again. I poked my head out of the doorway and instantly pulled back in again and pressed myself into the wall. A boy, who looked like a human boy about my age, had been running up the corridor towards my room. Had he seen me?

* * *

My question was confirmed as a 'yes' when he slowed outside the door and entered, cautiously. When he saw me, flat against the wall, his mouth twisted into an evil smile which bore into me like a drill. He stood in front of me, using his height to intimidate. I tried not to look scared but it must have been etched somewhere into my expression.

The boy had black hair with streaks of red strewn across it. He had a light dappling of freckles across his nose and unusually red lips, almost as red as the streaks in his hair. On his polo shirt he had a tiny name pin, with the name Manicale written On it.

Manicale, suddenly, leapt into action. He swung his left arm and it collided with my side. I yelped and stumbled, clutching my hip for comfort. He then proceeded to lunge at me. A lunge that I managed to dodge by spinning out of his way into the centre of the room. He smiled evilly again and them I realised why. Manicale charged and slammed me to the floor. I groaned as the lump on my head made contact with the floor, again.

Manicale's hands pressed my wrists down, keeping them immobile. He leaned over me and grinned as I struggled underneath him.

I opened my mouth and shouted "Help me!".

He instantly whispered "Shut up, you little weasel. No one wants to help you". Even though it probably wasn't going to help my current situation, I could tell it was pissing him off.

So I didn't shut up. I kept on shouting until he finally had had enough. He lifted a hand and shoved it into my face. It covered my mouth so I couldn't speak but it left my hand free, to punch him in the face.

He rolled off me and clutched at his jaw, obviously in agony. The corner of my mouth twitched into a smile as I stared down at him, defeated at last.

My victory was premature, however. An arm wrapped itself around my arms and torso while another sealed my lips. I struggled against the strength of the arms but I was in no position to overpower the owner. I relaxed slightly, intimidated at the situation currently at hand.

The boy on the floor rose to his feet and slowly walked up to me. I battled the vice like grip of the arms as he gradually grew closer, but there was no point. He wrenched me out of the grip of the second person and flung me to the floor. I slid a few feet along the smooth stone.

I instantly flipped over, only to be flipped back by, the second person, who turned out to be a boy of equal size to the first. They pressed me to the floor with their bodies. One of them dragged my arms behind my back while the other secured the with some rope. They then, pulled me to my feet and lead me out of the door.

All the way down the corridor I made no effort to keep still. I wanted to make sure these boys regretted ever trying to mess with this girl.

* * *

When we finally reached the lab, Matrixus was getting impatient. He gestured to the chair again and i was dragged over to it, dreading what was to come next.


	23. Chapter 23: Clearly

Rani had been pacing her room for only ten minutes, when she heard the knock. The knock sounded and Rani nearly jumped out of her skin as there had been silence since she had hung up on Clyde. Fretting, she wrenched her door open and fell out onto the landing. As she clambered up she silently thanked her parents for being in London on this particular day, knowing what they would say if the had seen her in this state.

Rani tumbled down the stairs. Panting she opened the door to reveal a sweaty and worn out Clyde. She stepped out of the way for Clyde and he stumbled over the threshold.

Rani shut her front door and followed Clyde up the staircase. When Clyde entered Rani's room he slumped down onto Rani's bed and Rani, after closing her bedroom door, sat beside him.

"So..." said Clyde after several minutes of quiet. "What did you see?".

Rani instantly began, what was to be, a very detailed account of the short moments that she had seen Sarah Jane.

"... It was this man with dark hair and a beard. He was behind Sara Jane. She led him to her house and they went inside. In the time it took you to get here, neither of them have come out."

"do you think it could have been her boyfriend?" pondered Clyde.

" You really think Sarah Jane would be having a boyfriend over when her son is somewhere in space." retorted Rani.

"Oh" realised Clyde realised aloud.

"But then who could it have been?" Rani asked herself "if not a boyfriend."

"Colleague?" pondered Clyde.

"Sarah Jane is a free lance journalist. She doesn't have colleagues" Rani snapped, impatient with the results that this discussion was bringing up.

"Woah, calm down, it was just an idea" Rani took a deep breath.

"I'm just worried about Luke and Rose and Sarah Jane. "

Clyde patted her lightly on the shoulder "We all are"

* * *

Sarah Jane slumped down ontthese red sofa in her attic. Mr Smith appeared to have repaired his screen as the three bullet holes coild not be seen from the bricks that concealed the massive supercomputer.

As the man followed her and sat down on an armchair that faced the couch, Sarah Jane asked

"Ok, first things first, what's your name?"

"My name is Clark Newman"

"Why are you helping me?"

"The White Shadow's original goal was just to save Rose. The White Shadow has gone around to multiple planets to find and help Jiparta. Your son was taken for no other reason then to be sold for experimentation."

Sarah Jane clapped ahands to her mouth to stop the cry from escaping. She knew it was all but impossible that Luke would be sold to science, but to hear that it was true, came as a real shock.

"For that reason" Clark continued "It is our responsibility to help him as well because he was caught up in the strom surrounding Rose."

"Ok then, that's all well and good, but what exactly are you going to do?" queried Sarah Jane, her usual calm-but-firm tone of voice returning to her speech.

"Well," began Clark.

* * *

The ropes dug into my arms with immense force. There was only one gap in my arm restraints. A space had been left in the encircling rope that revealed a bloodstained piece from a blue t-shirt.

Matrixus stalked over. He had a pair of scissors clenched in his blue hands. With a quick snip, Luke's kind donation to my injured arm was ripped off the wound. What was left was a mix of skin, flesh, puss and blood. I grimmaced long slit down my arm. It was truly revolting.

Matrixus, using a sterilized cotton-bud-like object, dabbed at the oozing blood from my arm. I drew in a short breath as stinging resonated all around the wound. Averting my eyes from the bloody mess, I saw the scientist pocket that cotton bud thing, encased in a small clear tube.

After being treated like an animal for a while, being treated like a person comes as a bit of a shock. So you can imagine my confusion when the person who seemed to think of me as nothing, finally treats me well.

I was still wincing in pain when Matrixus kneeled down to my head height. He saw my pain and reached behind him for a small dropper bottle. Inside was a white liquid that smelled like flowers.

As the drops sunk into the open wound, all the horrible stinging pain died away, like it was never there in the first place. Matrixus then went on to clean my arm and then stitch it back up. For an alien race that had laboratories on spaceships, their medical methods were surprisingly human.

After he snipped off the last of the thread, I stared at him with an expression of confusion plastered onto my face. He smiled and I felt a tiny bit of hope, like the smile had reignited a fire inside my heart. He then whispered

" I'm not evil. Just curious. I never mean to harm"

I was truly shocked at his remark.

"If you don't want to hurt me," I whispered back " the send me home. For every minute I'm not on earth, it hurts." My plead sounded a bit poetic for my liking but it would have to do.

"Alas, it's not up to me. My brother, he's in charge of all of this" he gestured around the room " I can't change anythin. I'm sorry"

There was a sudden crash. It came from the door, conveniently position directly behind me. Matrixus stumbled to his feet, brushing his knees, to get rid of non existant dust in this spotless room.

I gulped. Whiever had barged in clearly wasn't happy. Their fists banged hard of the desks and Matrixus was doing his best to smooth things over but the battle was already lost.

Another blue man, taller than Matrixus, swaggered around the chair to face me. He bent low, suddenly lashing out and gripping my face with one of his hand. He stood up and dropped my chin, as quickly as he had snatched it up in the first place.

"She'll do, I suppose" he drawled to Matrixus.

I had a sudden feeling that I had just met Matrixus brother. And he wasn't nearly as nice. Clearly...


	24. Chapter 24: Trickery

**Gees it's been ages. I've been quite busy with school and frankly I just haven't found the time. Finally, I managed to write this chapter. HopeUYou like it. **

* * *

I was terrified. I tried to control my shaking, diminishing my power every second, but the whole mess of things scared me out of my wits. Matrixus' brother stormed over to the large cage lining the end wall, opposite the door. He peered in at Luke, The Doctor and Tibbs. As he turned around I saw the anger etched into his blue face. Matrixus's brother slammed Matrixus into the wall and held him several feet about the ground, with clearly stronger arms.

"What's that Earth animal doing in my facility?" he hissed through clenched teeth.

"He came with the girl" chocked Matrixus "Please, Knylock, put me down"

Knylock reluctantly dropped Matrixus to the ground. Matrixus held his chest as he took lungful's of air back into his system.

"Get up you fool. I want this project finished in 4 days!" snarled knylock. He then pounded out of the room.

* * *

"I've got it, wait no, no I haven't" sighed Clyde. She hadn't thought it possible but his constant lack of idea was starting to make Rani wish she hadn't invited him round. But she persisted. She really wanted to know who this mysterious man was.

While Clyde pondered to himself, Rani had taken to watch duty. So far the only interesting thing outside was a neighbour failing to repair his car. Each time he though he had got it, he jumped into his car with glee and expectantly waited while he tried to turn the car on. However none of histroys had been a success yet.

"Rani?"

Rani snapped out of her dreaming and turned to face Clyde.

"What if this man knew Rose, or knows about Rose. what it he works for UNIT?"

"Sarag Jane is careful,she'd know if he was" Replied Rani glumly. And then she fully processed what he had said. " hey I think you might acctually be onto something"

"But you just said"

"No. With him knowing about Rose" she answered exasperatedly.

"Still confused" retorted Clyde blandly.

"He might just be on our side. I hope he is. Look if he knew about Rose before she really knew about herself and the whole alien thing then he might, might, be able to help."

Clyde hastily made his way to his feet.

"What are you doing?" Rani stared at him, her brown eyes boring into him.

"Why don't we find out if our theory is correct."

"and spy on Sarah Jane. No way."

Clyde sighed. Sometimes, he thought, Rani could be a little too loyal to people. Never wanting to break their trust, not even to help their friend.

"You can stay if you like but I'm going. I'm not losing my best mate because you won't help me get some information about this mysterious man!"

Rani looked shocked, but Clyde walked past her gaping mouth and out of her bedroom.

* * *

With my arm freshly bandaged and a pain killing drug injected into the wound i felt almost normal. We had been moved to a huge cavernous room. Luminous semi- spherical bulbs were located high up on all four walls. The floor was made of some soft red alien material that felt like fuzzy velvet. A colossal window spanned the length of one wall looking out onto the darkness of outer space, dappled with stars and galaxies. But the best thing about this room was the beds. Huge soft pillows and warm blankets made a very pleasing change to the cold, and unwelcoming sight of the floor.

As the guards that had lead us into the room left, Matrixus entered. He shuffled nervously.

"I tried to make it so it would feel more like earth." and with that he slowly walked out, locking the door behind him.

Instantly the Doctor sprang into action. He reached into his jacket and fumbled around for something. He pulled out the silver tube and started twisting dials and pressing buttons all over it. He saw three faces looking up at him, all bearing curious expressions.

"I couldn't use it back there." He said apologetically. "Couldn't risk losing it. If I can just get the dampeners to work, it might just get us out of here, but something on this ship is making it hard to even operate."

While the Doctor fumbled with his device, I decided to get some proper rest. Light sleeping on a floor will suffice for a while but when you start to get really tired, that just won't cut it. I was hoping that i would wake up to The Doctor's triumphant cheers or the sound of the door opening...

* * *

Clyde perched on the lower branches of a tree. He had positioned his phone with the voice memo function next to the attic window and he was now waiting until he thought he had given Sarah Jane and the man sufficient time to talk. He was now checking his watch constantly. But each time it had only been a few seconds since the last time he had checked.

Finally after 46 minutes of sitting in a tree, Clyde felt that he had to be getting home anyway. He reached up and pulled his phone away from the open window. It was still recording. He shoved it in his pocket as he heard voices getting nearer to the window. Getting down the tree resulted in more than a few scratches and bumps, but he had got what he had come for, information.

Later that night, in his room, Clyde studied the contents of the voice recording. It was silent for a few minutes until there was the sound of a door opening and footsteps getting closer to the window.

"...This vehicle, is it safe?" that must have been Sarah Jane thought Clyde. "Of course" replied a much deeper and husky voice. "Tried and tested to it's full capacity." They went on to talk about this vehicle a lot more. 20 minutes more in fact. It turned out to be a small shuttle teleport thing, or that's how Clyde described it.

When Clyde was just starting to get bored, something unexpected happened. Sarah Jane left and returned with an extra set of footsteps.

"I'm just worried, that's all" came the unmistakeable voice of Rani Chandra


	25. Chapter 25: Sonic-ing

My eyes fluttered open. I groaned slightly as I lifted my pounding head off the pillow.

Something moved over my feet and I lurched up. However it was only Tibbs, making himself more comfortable on the bed.

Over by the door, the Doctor was trying various settings on his silver and blue device. It was a rather noisy affair to say the least.

Luke was fiddling with the corner of a quilt as he sat at the edge of a bed next to mine.

"Morning" I yawned "or whatever time it is. The universe really messes with your sence of time."

Luke smiled vaguely, still staring vacantly at the floor.

I slid off the bed and planted myself next to Luke. He jumped slightly as I tapped his shoulder.

"You okay?" I said softly.

"Yeah." he shrugged "I'm just thinking"

"About...?" I prompted.

"Mum, home, Clyde and Rani. Everything I miss about home."

I leant my head on his shoulder.

"We'll be ok" I smiled weakly and Luke nodded.

"Dammit" cried the Doctor. "No no NO!"

"What's wrong?" Luke piped up.

"The door won't cooperate" he ran a hand through his spikey hair "I'm going to have to take a different approach."

"Which is?" Luke questioned.

The Doctor walked over and kneeled down. "C'mon Luke. I think you can work it out."

"Erm..." he rested his head in his hands and stared at the Doctor, his face screwed up with concentration.

"If you sonic the lock mechanism, it may cause the polarity to reverse giving control to our side of the door. And then if you find the right cable inside the locking mechanism you might be able to unlock it and then Sonic the door to make it open automatically. " Luke looked expectantly at the Doctor, who seemed to also be deep in thought.

"Close. Well, almost there. Well, nearly. Well, sort of, not really, no." the Doctor grinned " but that would, in theory, work if we had the time. But we don't. I was thinking of something a little more fool-proof. "

"Go on" I said, indicating him to continue.

"Well. If we do this..." he pointed his screwdriver at my watch that hung around my neck and pressed a button on the end of his "sonic". It buzzed softly and my locked glowed golden.

"Aaaah." I cried "What did you do?"

"That thing was designed to protect you. I just turned it into a beacon. And hopefully" he twisted his hand slightly " it will reach earth and your mother, Luke."

* * *

Clyde gasped loudly. Rani was with Sarah Jane. But how had she gotten in? Clyde wondered.

Suddenly Sarah Jane shot a look out the window and saw Clyde perched there.

"crap" Clyde whispered under his breath.

"Clyde" Sarah Jane shrieked "what are you doing?"

"Trying to find out what happened to Luke and Rose." he snapped back.

"Well you should'nt be in a tree with a broken leg. Come over here." she smiled and beckoned him over to the window.

Rani grabbed his outstretched arm and pulled him into the attic. With a yelp he tumbled over the window sill and fell in a heap at Rani's feet.

"well since, you're both here I may as well tell you everything we know." said Sarah Jane.

"We?" asked Clyde.

"Clyde, Rani meet Clark Newman."

"Hi" said Clyde and Rani in unison.

Clark nodded in acknowledgement.

"Anyway," continued Sarah Jane "all we know is that Rose and Luke have been sold to research lab that would now currently be in the Feg Constellation, right?" again Clark nodded.

"May I?" Clark suddenly asked.

"Of cource" replied Sarah Jane.

"We have the tech and the transport to find Rose and Luke, however we have no way of finding their exact location. The places where they might be would take years to search. Years we don't have."

"Sarah Jane." Mr Smith piped up "I think I may have a solution"

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter but I found this to be a good spot to end the chapter on. Gosh, it's been ages since I continued this story but I finally got around to it. I promise the next one will be up soon...ish. Keep on reviewing :)**


End file.
